Perfume
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son ahora una feliz pareja. Han enfrentado muchos obstáculos para estar juntos, han desafiado todo y a todos. Pero aun falta la mayor prueba que una pareja tiene por vencer... El tiempo. El tiempo y todo lo que trae con él. Ninguna pareja es perfecta, y ellos no son la excepción. ¿Sera su amor tan fuerte y duradero como ellos lo pensaron?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Llego cierto momento en que lo nuestro a pesar de ser una locura, de estar prohibido, se vio lleno de besos, abrazos, caricias, miradas, secretos, amor, dulzura, pasión, ternura, respeto, confianza.

Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando llegan otros sentimientos a hacer compañía a lo anterior?

Celos, inseguridad, neurosis, desconfianza, paranoia, demencia, presentimientos, locura, ingenuidad…

A veces siento que veo más de lo que racional y objetivamente existe.

Es como ese sexto sentido femenino saltando por atención, implorando ser escuchado.

Y él, él por supuesto que jura que estoy equivocada.

Cada leve insinuación que llego a hacer es rechazada.

¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Una confesión? ¿Un instante de sinceridad y decencia que lo haga decirme la verdad?

¿Algún intento de su parte por cumplir por lo menos una de sus promesas?

La promesa de jamás mentirnos, estaba lejos de ser cumplida.

Yo lo sé.

No tengo pruebas válidas, a veces ni siquiera argumentos, pero lo sé.

Y voy a averiguarlo.

Su manera de amarme, de hacerme sentir que nada en el mundo importa más que nosotros, lucha contra mi sexto sentido.

Mientras una parte de mi quiere saber la verdad, la otra ruega por mas mentiras.

Esa otra parte solo quiere tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, besarlo, dejar pasar todo.

Tal vez sea alguna bipolaridad, algún desorden mental y emocional.

Tal vez sea yo, siendo dos a la vez. La que quiere enfrentarlo y mandarlo al demonio, y la que quiere ignorar todo y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y mientras libro la batalla interna, otra mujer está ganando terreno en el campo de juego.

Esa otra mujer lo quiere de regreso y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo.

Ella a diferencia de mí, no duda. Tiene un objetivo fijo y conoce mejor que yo las condiciones y las reglas.

Ella, como lo fui yo en su momento, es lo prohibido.

Desgraciadamente se lo mucho que le fascina a él, a Draco, lo prohibido.

Y no sé cómo detener esto.

Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer es aferrarme a lo bueno que tenemos juntos, amarlo, amarlo tanto como lo juramos.

Y en cada muestra de amor, grabar mi aroma en su piel, el aroma de mi perfume.

Así podre estar presente en cada momento, aun cuando este con ella.

Estaré entre ambos, como ella lo está con nosotros, y así como yo soporto su sombra, espero que ella pueda oler mi perfume.

Espero que se dé cuenta de ese perfume distinto al suyo, que le haga ver hasta donde se extiende mi territorio.

Sé que tienen historia, pero también nosotros la tenemos.

Por ahora.

* * *

Después de un tiempo planteándolo aquí se los traigo, el prologo de mi nuevo fic Perfume.

Como lo dije, este fic será una colaboración con mi amigo Dramioner Tony Duran, mejor conocido como Forbidden Love.

El primer capitulo sera estrenado el día miércoles 9/04/14.

Les agradecería mucho que dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les parece la idea, es algo diferente así que estoy nerviosa ;)

Aprovecho para invitarlos también a leer Sálvame de mi misma, mi primer fic que aun esta en proceso, publico el capitulo 19 este viernes 11.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, para quienes no lo han visto, les dejo el link del video de Perfume, enjoy.

watch?v=NddWDN5rtrM


	2. 1 Estado de gracia

Cap. 1 Estado de gracia.

¿Han escuchado de aquello que algunos llaman estado de gracia?

Bien, pues yo lo había escuchado pero no me lo creía. Me burlaba en secreto de quien lo predicaba, y es que vamos, hasta para burlarme soy discreta.

Ciertamente, soy una chica. Si, hasta Ronald pudo notarlo, pero a pesar de ello nunca fui la niña cursi que colecciona versos adolescentes dulzones que apenas y riman en alguna vieja libreta forrada a mano con delicadeza, para esto están Parvati y Lavander.

¿Coleccionar versos en lugar de mis citas preferidas?

¿En lugar de mis apuntes de clase, pociones, o conjuros?

Ni pensarlo.

La cosa es que, muchas veces precisamente sin pensarlo es que suceden las mejores cosas. Siempre me considere, fría, analítica, controladora, centrada… práctica. Y de un momento a otro llego él… Draco.

Draco llego y me convirtió en alguien apasionada y libre.

Algunas personas tienden a ser más apasionadas que otras. Y no, no hablo solo de sexo o de la pasión en el amor necesariamente mal pensados. Hablo de la pasión en todo campo, según lo apliques.

Hace un tiempo me di cuenta, la pasión vive en mí, está presente en todo lo que hago.

Soy perfeccionista, comprometida, entregada, justa, defensora de causas perdidas, lectora compulsiva, estudiante de excelencia y algo "adicta" al trabajo.

Y es que cuando creo en algo, cuando algo me gusta, realmente me apasiona.

Así que sí, soy apasionada, soy Hermione Granger.

Ahora una estúpidamente enamorada Hermione Granger, vive sus días ansiando que llegue la noche, y es que tengo que admitirlo, mi nivel de amor hacia él ha rebasado lo racional y sanamente aceptable. Haciendo un paréntesis, ¿Será que como Ángeles Mastreta dice en Mujeres de Ojos Grandes?

"La tía Daniela se enamoró como se enamoran siempre las mujeres inteligentes: como una idiota"

¿Seré yo una nueva Tía Daniela? ¿Sera que mi hurón de ojos grises ha logrado zafarme más de un tornillo y además desaparecerlos? ¿Sera Hermione Granger una idiota?

Me escucho decir "Mi hurón de ojos grises" y la respuesta no puede ser más obvia…

¿Por dónde iba antes de perderme anhelando que llegue la noche para verlo?

¡Claro!, hablaba de que ahora una estúpidamente enamorada Hermione Granger, tiene el concepto de estado de gracia bastante relacionado, bastante presente en su mente.

El estado de gracia existe entre él y yo. Mejor dicho, nuestro amor es un estado de gracia. ¿Podría describirse de otra manera? ¿Cómo explicar con palabras algo que ni siquiera la mejor novela romántica pudo haberme enseñado? Algo que es tan irreal y tan místico que cuesta creer que está ahí.

Pero esta ahí, lo sé, aun cuando no pueda verlo, tocarlo o palparlo como si fuese materia. ¿Cómo sé que está ahí sin pruebas? ¿Cómo logra Draco demostrarlo? ¿Cómo logra arrebatarme mis argumentos racionales y sustituirlos por sentimientos indescriptibles?

Me lo demuestran sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas, sus palabras, su respiración mezclándose con la mía en ciertos momentos en los que estamos uno tan en el otro que bien podríamos ser uno mismo.

Y lo somos.

Su amor, y lo que somos nosotros, lo que ambos significamos, es algo en lo que creo. Y me sorprende como no tienen una idea.

Yo, Hermione, quien siempre necesitaba una razón válida, un argumento convincente, pruebas o una guía oficial y seria; algo que pudiera comprobar en un libro, articulo o formulario, esa misma chica ahora había aprendido a sentir, a creer y tener la completa certeza sobre algo que no podía ver, algo que nunca le habían enseñado como manejar.

¿Cómo manejar la certeza de saber que Draco y yo, somos lo que somos cuando hacemos el amor?

Hasta eso a cambiado él en mí, ahora soy capaz de hablar del tema sin ruborizarme entera, bueno, miento, tal vez siga sintiéndome algo cohibida, pero en este momento lo veo más natural, incluso como algo bueno y necesario…

Maldita sea, soy una terrible e irremediable combinación entre cursi y depravada. Y es que, ¡Que diferente es estar del otro lado!

¡Que diferente es actuar y no solo observar!, ¡Que diferente es vivirlo!. Y precisamente quien fuera mi peor enemigo, me enseño a hacerlo.

Ambos aprendimos uno del otro, y lo seguimos haciendo. Aun cuando nunca fui tan fría como él, que siendo honesta con la mayoría de las personas sigue siendo un Iceberg impenetrable; a diferencia de él, conté con verdadera amistad, amor de familia e incluso amor de pareja. Pero siempre me frenaban mis miedos, mi razón, mi excesivo control. Ahora juntos, nos complementamos.

Ese excesivo control nunca me había permitido abrirme entera al amor, pero tal vez sea como Luna alguna vez me dijo, "Tal vez no has encontrado al indicado para ello"

No habían sido indicados, Viktor, Ron, ni aquel chico que me gustaba observar a la distancia en la universidad y al que jamás me atreví a hablarle. Aun cuando por distintas razones eran parejas mucho más lógicas para mí, tenía que ser precisamente el más inesperado quien me atrapara por completo.

Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlo de nuevo en la universidad, para ese entonces mi relación con Ron estaba más frágil que nunca…

Ni siquiera puedo decir que estábamos mal, pero tampoco que estábamos bien. Era algo gris; ni obscuro ni brillante, solo en un insoportable tono sombrío que tenía nuestras vidas en una monotonía y frialdad que lastimaba. Lastimaba tremendamente sentirme tan vacía e incompleta en compañía de alguien, alguien a quien se suponía amaba y que hace mucho no tenía idea de si me quería o de si yo lo quería a él ¿Queríamos lo mismo para empezar?

Se había vuelto tan cansada la farsa, que su sola presencia me irritaba. Además no podía hablarlo con nadie, Luna en ese entonces estaba saturada con trabajo y a Ginny no podía llegar a decirle: — ¿A que no sabes la nueva? Creo que ya no quiero a tu hermano y a veces desearía que se lo tragara la tierra.

A ese punto estaban llegando las cosas. Comenzaba a detestarlo de una infantil y tonta manera. Por tenerme a su lado, por no notar que no éramos felices, por no hacerme sentir dichosa, comenzaba a culparlo de mi falta de valor para dar el paso de decirnos adiós.

Y fue en ese exacto momento en que Draco reapareció en mi vida.

Después de una maratónica sesión en la biblioteca de la universidad, decidí por fin volver a mi apartamento, al final no podía ni concentrarme por tener la cabeza dándome vueltas tratando de acomodar mis ideas.

Una vez que tenía ambos pies fuera del edificio, la lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente, como si la muy desgraciada estuviera esperando por mí para hacer su aparición. Ese preciso día había tenido la genial idea de llevar mi auto al taller, además de que cometí la terrible distracción de dejar ahí mi varita, así que corrí a la parada de autobuses más cercana, a encontrar patético refugio mientras pasaba un taxi o un autobús.

Después de cuatro taxis llenos y dos autobuses que pasaron de largo, comenzaba a maldecir mi suerte, de pronto un lujoso auto negro se paró y bajo la ventanilla.

—Deberías decirle a Weasley que no es bueno que te haga esperar tanto tiempo. — maldito imbécil, pensé en aquel momento y me apresure a contestar

—No estoy esperando a Ronald, y seria de mucha utilidad que te quites del camino para que pueda aparcar el siguiente taxi

—Vamos Granger, sube, yo te llevo.

—Ni loca, puedo esperar sola

—¿Estas segura de ello?

En ese momento otro autobús pasó de largo, mis pies dolían hasta la muerte y las numerosas tazas de café combinadas con el frio y el agua comenzaban a surtir efecto en mi organismo. Abrió la puerta y subí de prisa, del enojo no me di cuenta y azote la puerta.

—Hey, cuidado con eso

—No tengo ni diez segundos en tu auto y ya estas replicando por tus cosas.

—¡Que gusto verte Granger !

—¿Esta es la parte en la que por educación te digo lo mismo?

—Eso marca la etiqueta.

—Bien, es un placer Malfoy — mi acostumbrado sarcasmo saliendo a flote y más ante su presencia.

—Con "un gusto" estaba bien, pero ahora es claro que para ti es placentero.

No pude contestar ya que un ataque de cinco estornudos seguidos vino a mí

—Salud

—Gracias — conteste de mala gana tomando el pañuelo que me ofrecía

—Y ¿ A dónde te llevo?

No termine de decirle mi dirección cuando ya estaba riendo

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? No es la mejor zona de Londres pero…

—Granger tendré que hacerte el favor de darte asilo

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Las calles y accesos que llevan a tu apartamento están cerrados, parece que hubo un asesinato en la zona, y todo esta acordonado. Es una zona muy insegura ¿En qué demonios te gastaste tu Orden de Merlin?

—¿En qué me gaste mi orden de Merlin? En buscar inútilmente a mis padres, solo en eso.

Silencio incómodo y por primera vez un gesto de compasión por parte de él, nunca había visto algo parecido. Por otro lado lo del asesinato no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Siempre intente valerme por mi misma, y eso no ayudaba a la hora de alquilar un apartamento, vivía en una zona muy problemática, el sueldo de Ron tampoco era gran ayuda y como en ese entonces Ron viajaba mucho con Harry por todo el país, no tenía nadie que me esperara en casa. Recuerdo claramente como recargue la cabeza en el asiento tratando de pensar y haberlo visto de reojo sonriendo con esa cara suya de autosatisfacción

—No tendrás de otra

—Podría ir a la madriguera

—¿Ya viste la hora? Solo les causarías un susto, probablemente ya estén dormidos

Era la una de la mañana, no era tan tarde, pero sinceramente en esos días también evitaba a la familia de mi novio por lo que termine por aceptar a regañadientes su ayuda

—Llévame a un hotel

—¿Me tienes miedo Granger? —en su rostro tenía esa sonrisa suya burlona que tanto odio y frustración puede inspirar.

—Por supuesto que no. — conteste convencida.

—Entonces te reto a venir conmigo.— desde ahí comenzamos a establecer más que nunca antes ese sistema de manipulación que tenemos, solo basta con retarnos uno al otro para terminar saliéndonos con la nuestra, en ese momento el marcador quedo a su favor. Y es que, no dejaría que hiciera alarde sobre mí.

—No sabes en lo que te has metido Malfoy.

—¿Qué puede pasarme? ¿Me mataras mientras duermo?

—Tal vez.

—Bien, pues estoy ansiando verlo.

—Solo procura no enamorarte de mi Malfoy, soy una chica con novio.

—¿De qué podría enamorarme Granger?, tal vez de tu vocecita mandona o tu manera de criticar todo, pero está bien lo anotare.

Pronto llegamos a su lujoso departamento muggle, ya había sabido meses antes por los diarios, que él ya no vivía en Malfoy Manor, de haber sido así hubiese preferido dormir en la acera aun con la lluvia acechando, jamás pondría un pie de nuevo en esa casa.

Al llegar, cuando estaba por bajar del auto no me lo permitió y primero bajo él para ir a abrir la puerta —¡Jamás logre enseñarle eso a Ron! — Pensé de inmediato, y es que aunque es entendible que creciendo en un mundo donde los autos no son de uso común no tenga esos modales, siempre he esperado que lo aprenda, ahora bien viniendo de Draco fue raro, muy raro, pero al final el gesto es algo agradable, ese viejo cliché de sentirte alagada y atendida, además como dije era sorprendente viniendo de él, una vez la puerta abierta me tendió la mano y la tome dudosa.

Fue el primer contacto físico que tuve con él desde que mi puño se estrelló con su nariz en aquel adorable día de tercer curso, y no sabría cómo explicar la manera en que me sentí.

Mentiría si dijera que al instante me sentí enamorada o que una extraña electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, sin embargo, el frio de la noche había congelado mis manos mientras las suyas eran cálidas, por lo que me sentí reconfortada, recargué mi mano con fuerza y baje temblando, puso su saco encima de mí, el cual olía condenadamente bien, su aroma, su perfume, se volvió desde aquel instante en mi favorito. El parking se llevó el auto y otro paso a toda velocidad empapándonos a ambos. Draco estaba por hablar y su cara de frente a la calle por lo que a el agua entro por su boca y dibujo esa expresión de molestia que ya me era conocida, cerrando los ojos, arrugando la nariz y torciendo los labios mientras apretaba los puños furioso, para mi ver a Draco Malfoy lleno de agua y algo de lodo me causo excesiva risa y no me contuve estallando al instante.

—Demasiada risa para alguien con el cabello lleno de lodo

—Pero yo no soy ni la mitad de vanidosa que tú.

—Eso es claro mira esa ropa, parece que Weasley se asegura a través de tus prendas de que nadie se te acerque.

—Aunque es divertidísimo discutir contigo mientras nos empapamos, creo que sería mejor entrar

—Calma tus ansias Granger

—Por Merlín Malfoy

Entramos a su edificio y subimos hasta el último piso, no me sorprendió entrar a su Pent-house desde donde se veía toda la ciudad. Yo me sentía realmente mal, y para colmo la tormenta no cesaba, siempre he odiado los truenos y esa noche estaba repleta de ellos, entre al baño y cuando salí la mesa estaba espléndidamente servida, todo iluminado por velas, no dude en pensar mal.

—¿Realmente es este tu plan?

—Diviérteme, — le dio un sorbo a su copa y prosiguió —dime que tengo planeado

—¿Es obvio no? Solos, lluvia, cena, media luz…

—El que estemos solos y la lluvia es una rara coincidencia, algunos supersticiosos podrían culpar al destino, por otro lado, es una costumbre mía el cenar, supongo que también tú lo haces, aunque estas bastante delgada por lo menos debería tenerte bien alimentada tu novio y la media luz es porque no hay electricidad a causa de la tormenta no te emociones

Hice una mueca extraña y tome asiento, comenzamos a cenar y el silencio reinaba

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Weasley?

—¿Te interesas demasiado en eso no crees?

—Solo pretendo entablar conversación

—Van bien gracias

—Respuesta muy fría para una mujer enamorada

Lo odie tanto en aquel momento, y es que me había dado donde más me dolía

—Si consideramos que eres la última persona con la que pensé estar hablando esta noche es lógico

—¿Porque no bajas la guardia? Hasta donde recuerdo hace un par de años quedamos en dejar el pasado atrás

Aquello era cierto, después del juicio donde intercedimos por Draco y solicitamos la reducción de su condena en Azkaban, ya que no habíamos logrado en primera instancia su perdón, lo vimos y acordamos dejar atrás los rencores, claro que no habíamos quedado como amigos ni mucho menos, pero las cosas se suponían que serían civilizadas entre nosotros

—Tienes razón disculpa, es solo que esto es raro.

—Preguntare algo menos personal, ¿Qué hacías en esa parada de autobús?

—Deje mi auto en el taller junto a mi varita

—Tentador, la sabelotodo eterna de Gryffindor , desarmada en casa del mejor de los Slytherin

—Veo que tu ego sigue intacto

—Sigues acertando en todo —dio un bocado con elegancia y pulcritud, una de las primeras veces que lo compare con Ronald y su manera tan peculiar de devorar sus alimentos— no has terminado de responder mi pregunta

—Salí tarde de la biblioteca

—Lo de la biblioteca no es nada nuevo, solo dime ¿Estudias en la Universidad de Londres?

— Si, medicina, para entrar a San Mungo.

—Creí que no era necesario estudiar después de Hogwarts

—Siempre he creído que sería fantástico combinar la medicina muggle y del mundo mágico

—Vaya, puede que tengas razón

—¿En verdad lo crees? — juraba que el mentía

—Hace tiempo que tengo una nueva perspectiva de las cosas

Sonreí y siguiendo su consejo comencé a relajarme y a "bajar la guardia", unos bocados más, el silencio y aunque la comida me estaba dando energía, mis manos continuaban más heladas que de costumbre

—¿Y tú que hacías por la zona?

—También salí tarde de la biblioteca

—Si aja, ya en serio

—Es en serio

—¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto?

—Supongo que es grande y los libros de finanzas y los de medicina no suelen estar por la misma área

— ¿Estudias finanzas? ¿En una universidad muggle?

—Si, por increíble que parezca

Tenía la boca literalmente abierta, ni en el más extraño sueño hubiera imaginado a Draco Malfoy de estudiante muggle, fuimos cerca de la chimenea, y cuando me ofreció un panecillo y tuvimos contacto nuevamente, se percató del estado congelado de mis manos, dejo el panecillo en la bandeja se colocó frente a mí, y encerró mi manos en las suyas, frotándolas, después soplo sobre ellas, creando acogedor calor que comenzó a hacer efecto de inmediato

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Calor corporal Granger, deberías saberlo

—Claro que lo sé, es solo que — exhale resignada — gracias.

Continuo así por un rato y cuando me soltó mis manos habían pasado a una temperatura templada. La gran cantidad de cafeína que suelo ingerir me tenía bastante despierta y tiempo después descubrí la tendencia de él a tener insomnio así que platicamos durante horas, el amanecer por sorprendernos.

Yo no tenía preocupación por el día siguiente, ya que era sábado y no tenía ningún compromiso (Ah como extraño esos días) así que no me contuve y es que una vez que comenzamos a hablar sorprendentemente no pudimos parar.

Era obvio que hacía tiempo que él no sostenía una conversación con alguien, por lo menos no una como la que estábamos teniendo, parecía ansioso de querer profundizar en ciertos temas, pero a la vez se mostraba hermético y comenzó a intrigarme.

—Azkaban definitivamente no es el mejor lugar para vacacionar

—Es admirable

—¿Qué? ¿Lograr estar en Azkaban? ¡Que Potter no te escuche decirlo!

—No, superarlo sin volverte loco

—¿Y quién dice que no lo estoy?

Incluso era simpático ¿Qué tan cambiado estaba? Aun no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo.

En una vida llena de monotonía y rutina insoportable, él me estaba dando una de las noches más divertidas en años, cuando me di cuenta ya reíamos como locos.

Su estadía en Azkaban lo hizo fuerte de una manera que jamás creí, lo descubrió al verse débil, vulnerable, poco a poco con la convivencia se fue abriendo a contármelo.

—Esto claramente es una ofensa no solo a mí, sino al ministro mismo. — recuerdo que imitaba perfectamente Draco a Humbridge

—Por favor, si tú eras su ferviente admirador

—No te equivoques, me convenía estar de su lado que era distinto.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué tal las pastillas vomitivas?

—Una maldita pesadilla. — reímos muchísimo cuando me conto su reacción y la de Crabbe y Goyle

Al día siguiente desperté tarde y aunque me negué a quedarme para el desayuno sabía que lo volvería a ver.

Desde entonces Draco Malfoy trasladaba sus libros de finanzas al área de medicina, y aunque el primer día me molesto que su platinada cabellera bloqueara de mi vista al chico que solía ver estudiar a distancia, pronto me acostumbre a su presencia y a nuestros descansos para tomar café.

—Aun no entiendo que le ves a ese muggle — su primera línea de celos, o eso sospecho, tenía una semana yendo a estudiar a mi mesa, y cuando llego me sorprendió observando al apuesto chico moreno de sonrisa perfecta que solía estudiar tres mesas a la derecha delante de la mía, falso seria decir que no lo recuerdo.

—No le veo nada a nadie, no molestes

—Weasley debe tenerte muy desatendida como para que te llame la atención algo tan insignificante

—Esa sonrisa está muy lejos de ser insignificante, créeme.

—Menos mal que no sueles, observarlo

—Si, lo observo a veces, ¿ya?

—Que penoso, que tu novia se maraville con un muggle

—Deja ya tu obsesión con mi relación

—Nunca entendí que le ves.

—Ambos somos un par de insignificantes, un pobretón y una sangre sucia, así que ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderte?

—Sangre sucia o no, Weasley no está a tu altura

Recuerdo haberme quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y tratando de responder algo ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de decir que yo, la sangre sucia, era valiosa?

—No es cierto

—Vamos a comer algo

—Malfoy debo estudiar

—Sin postre, prometido— mentiroso, aquel día terminamos con la barra de pasteles

—Está bien, pero será rápido

Esa fue la última vez que vi al chico, no sé si porque realmente dejo de ir a la biblioteca, o si de lo bien que la pase con Draco, no volví a notar su presencia después, además era un par de años mayor, tal vez ya sea todo un cirujano…

Cuarenta días más de convivencia, y ya era un hecho que lo veía durante más tiempo que a Ron, y que ese tiempo era de más calidad, más divertido, me gustaba su compañía, pero jamás hubiera sido infiel, y sorprendentemente él lo respetaba. Llego el consumista y comercial 14 de febrero y los sentimientos que esto involucra cuando una relación está mal y la persona que tienes a tu lado no le da la importancia debida.

Desperté y me encontré una nota en mi almohada

Siento no poder verte, ¿Te compenso el sábado?

Feliz San Valentín.

Cuando leí su nota, no pude evitar recordar cuando nuestras felicitaciones eran por el día de la amistad, y no como pareja, y lo extrañe.

Extrañe con todas mis fuerzas a mi amigo y compañero Ronald, aquel del que hace mucho ya no podía declararme enamorada, y sabía que él tampoco lo sentía, por otro lado me dolía asimilar esto.

—Hola

—Hola, ¿Casa del sufrimiento Granger?

—Granger al teléfono

—Me alegra oírte pensé que habías cerrado el negocio

—¿Qué negocio?

—Sarcasmos y Cinismos con un toque de humor SA de CV

—Ese jamás cerrara Malfoy y menos para ti, aunque confieso que no estoy del mejor humor

—Vamos alégrate, vele el lado bueno

—Estar sola como un inexistente nargle en San Valentín, ¿Dónde está lo bueno?

—Que también yo estoy solo y como sé de tu poca habilidad en la cocina he decidido invitarte a cenar

—No me agrada la idea

—¿Por qué?

—Malfoy, la verdad es que debes aprender más recetas, admito que tu sazón es exquisito pero pasta en veinte variedades diferentes no es mi idea de diversidad

—Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

—Aparentemos que somos gente mayor, salgamos y hagamos algo salvaje

—Mezclemos cerveza con whisky

Estallamos en risa y me prepare para nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, que resulto ser todo menos salvaje. Cuando llego a casa yo estaba deprimida ya que no había encontrado a Ron por teléfono y terminamos mezclando helado con palomitas de maíz en lugar de cerveza con whisky, viendo un maratón de películas románticas y dormidos en el sillón. Aun así fue una noche genial, la segunda que pasamos juntos, Draco se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo constante y solidario, semanas después supe que esa noche tenía que haberse quedado estudiando para un examen importante que tenía al día siguiente, sin embargo estuvo ahí para mí.

Si para este momento alguno de nuestros ex compañeros de Hogwarts me escuchara hablar así, además de no reconocerme, estaría con la quijada a punto de llegar al fondo del lago negro. Se que aún no lo han logrado asimilar. No los culpo, yo tampoco lo he hecho del todo…

Y es que, lo nuestro comenzó como una de esas bromas espontaneas que surgen de la nada y parecen no tener el más mínimo sentido, que cuando las cuentas a los demás no tienen la misma gracia que causo en ti, puede ser que no tengan ninguna gracia en lo absoluto. Pero que cada que lo recuerdas vuelves a estallar de la risa, y eso que se encendió en ti, permanece.

Creo que a veces las cosas más importantes de la vida, las que dejan huella, llegan cuando y de quien menos te lo esperas. Así fue para nosotros, ahora él me ha hecho descubrir a una chica que no sabía que existía.

Cuando las personas van creciendo van evolucionando, eso es algo que trate de explicar a Ron y Harry hasta el cansancio cuando se rehusaron por enésima vez a aceptar mi relación con Draco, y para colmo tampoco es que él coopere mucho, pero confío en que alguna vez podamos estar todos en el mismo cuarto sin que cada uno de los presentes este con una mano en la varita listos para atacar o defenderse, según sea el caso.

—Esta no eres tú, la Hermione que conocemos jamás hubiera estado con Malfoy.

Recuerdo estas palabras claras en mente, de la primera vez que Harry nos descubrió besándonos, sonrío, ahora me parece en parte gracioso, y es que su cara fue épica.

Lo sé, deben estarse preguntando como termine con Ron, ¿Habrá sido infiel Hermione Granger?

Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, la realidad es que aunque él aun al terminar decía amarme, tampoco era feliz. Lo enfrente semanas después de San Valentín, y aunque fue duro, ahora somos tan amigos como antes.

Sé que es difícil creer que Ronald Billius Weasley controle su carácter y ahora seamos amigos, pero la verdad es que ha pasado mucho después de eso, y después de todo mucho en mi vida es muy irreal desde entonces.

Lo irreal que parece estar casi desnuda con un hombre con incluso menos ropa que yo en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente… y ese hombre es Draco

Y es que soy su mujer, y nunca hubiese pensado emplear el término en mi propia persona, siempre lo considere machista, pero no es lo mismo que él lo proclame a que lo haga yo.

Soy su mujer, porque decido serlo, porque me entrego entera a él cada que compartimos la cama y hacemos el amor, en cada caricia, en cada resquicio de mi piel que han recorrido sus labios.

Soy su mujer por que él a su particular manera se lo ha "ganado", bah, si escuchara seguramente haría algún gesto despectivo, alzaría la ceja o diría algo como "Granger eres tu quien tiene el honor de tenerme a tu lado, eres tu quien ha ganado", pero finalmente sonreiría resignado y terminaría besándome.

Las poses y los juegos de mando entre nosotros aun no paran, y dudo que lo hagan. Por ello jamás le he dicho que soy su mujer, y no imagino que haría si lo escuchara proclamarlo, tal vez le daría algún puñetazo como muestra de mi amor y "sumisión".

Me alarmo cuando me doy cuenta de la hora, las tres de la mañana y yo pensando sin parar mientras lo observo dormir, cuando sus ojos grises están cerrados parece un pequeño niño, tan inofensivo y tierno, me acerco a él de espaldas, me gusta acurrucarme en sus brazos, al pegar mi espalda con su pecho, mi trasero puede percatarse de otra presencia, y sonrío nuevamente, aun cuando tiene cara de angelito al dormir, solo Merlín sabe que perversidad estará soñando.

¿Sera correcto despertarlo y ayudarle con ello?

¿Qué dices Hermione? Mañana tienes que comenzar tu guardia de 24 horas, no puedes hacer esto. Me recrimino y acto seguido me alejo de esa parte de su cuerpo, optando por la opción de quedarme dormida observando su rostro.

Y es que no debo olvidar lo mucho que me ha costado llegar a donde estoy ahora, por más que mis ganas lo demanden, no puedo perder el enfoque. En este momento soy una de las mejores opciones para la Sub dirección médica de San Mungo, y todo a mi corta edad. Quien diría que la tirana Dra. Hamilton que durante tantos meses me estuvo torturando con sus exigencias, estaría disputándose el mismo puesto que yo, hombro a hombro

—¡Srita Granger dese prisa con esos programas, la agenda del departamento médico no se hace sola! — recuerdo claramente que alce la mirada para ver a la "Laxante" de San Mungo, todos le temen, no dé en balde tiene ese apodo, de mi parte la respeto, no tengo de otra.

—Estoy en ello, deme un par de minutos. — contesté tranquila, tratando de mostrarme segura, incluso altiva, ¿Qué? Se me han pegado manías de Draco, es natural.

—Quiero recordarle que no por ser la nuera de mi querida Narcisa se le va a tratar diferente, ya bastante hice con aceptarla. — me azotó la puerta en la cara sin darme oportunidad a replicar.

—Ya verás maldita Laxante, no solo lograre estar a tu nivel, llegara el día en que tengas que respetarme e incluso obedecerme, mira que decir que yo estoy aquí por obra y gracia de mi querida suegra…

Después de reponerme de aquella aberrante declaración, termine en un par de minutos la tarea asignada y salí a entregarlo, para mi fortuna esta con ella el Dr. Townsend Director del hospital.

No era primera vez que me notaba, y me agradaba que jamás mencionara mi pasado como heroína del mundo mágico, ni como actual novia de Draco Malfoy, que me tratará y aun me trate como a una más, porque así cuando me nota, es por mérito propio.

—Señorita Granger, tengo entendido que usted participo con bastante éxito como auxiliar en dos cirugías.

—Sí señor, la primera fue anoche y hoy por la mañana la otra.

—¿Y también hizo la agenda? ¡Cuánta energía! ¿Ha dormido?

—No señor, pero no importa, en un par de horas me retiro

—Bien, pues abusando de su amabilidad y disposición me gustaría que me regalara unos minutos para charlar sobre sus ideas de la medicina muggle.

Uno de mis primeros pasos a la grandeza, aquel día supe vender mi idea como nadie, llena de entusiasmo y sobre todo, de argumentos. Aunque dicen que quien propone hace, así que ya se imaginaran la de actividades que tengo en el hospital. Suspiro con pesadez y me giro dos veces tratando de encontrar lugar para dormir, sin quererlo vuelvo a repasar mis actividades de mañana.

Leer revistas médicas, calendarizar cirugías, hacer papeleo para laboratorio…

¡Hermione deja de pensar y duerme!

Por mi bien dejo de recordar y relajo los hombros debo dormir y lograr descansar para estar bien mañana.

Logro conciliar el sueño, y no sé si es porque estoy en mi cómoda cama, en mi amada habitación o al lado del hombre de mi vida, pero me siento segura, segura y plena.

Aun dormida puedo sentir su cercanía, su piel contra la mía, y en sueños, puedo ver perfectamente cada fina línea que se dibuja en su rostro cuando me sonríe.

Me parece alucinante amarlo hasta en sueños, desearlo en todo momento, y no puedo ser más feliz de estar con él.

En mi sueño caminamos de la mano por un barrio muggle, un barrio discreto y familiar, tal como lo que hemos imaginado tantas veces, huelo el césped recién cortado, las flores y la tierra mojada, justo un segundo antes de entrar a la que parece ser nuestra casa.

Al cerrar la puerta tras nosotros Draco me besa con pasión y siento muy vivida su palma acariciando mi muslo. Amo que me bese de esa manera.

Me levanta con agilidad y yo, gracias a lo que he aprendido a su lado, tengo la experiencia, la memoria corporal suficiente para seguir el ritmo de inmediato, enrollo mis piernas sobre sus caderas y acerco mi cuello a su boca, deseando que pase por allí sin importar si deja marca o no.

—Hermione, mi amor, buenos días. — escucho a lo lejos y aunque sé que se trata del Draco real, el Draco de mis sueños está haciendo un maravilloso trabajo como para despertar así.

Tal como lo deseaba su boca, la del Draco de mi sueño o ¿Será el Draco real?, comienza a devorar mi cuello, mientras sus manos acarician mis muslos, y se cuelan ágilmente bajo mi fresco vestido. Oh Dios que manera tiene de tocar este hombre, me acuesta en el sillón y me besa en los labios, después delicadamente toca mi pecho, y de nuevo siento demasiada viva esa caricia, demasiado real, aun cuando se que es un sueño.

Se coloca encima de mí, y siento aun mas real su presencia, y es que ya ha logrado despertarme por completo.

Abro los ojos y estoy en nuestra habitación, en nuestro apartamento que es muy distinto a la sencilla casa de mi sueño. Veo su mirada cargada de fuego, no me sorprende, jamás lo hace. Draco es fuego por completo y he aprendido a jugar en él.

Le sonrío traviesa y maliciosa, deseando que termine con esta tortura lo antes posible y me lleve a ese lugar al que tantas veces me ha llevado, a ese justo momento en el que siento que toco la punta del cielo o del mismo infierno con los dedos, ese momento del que les hablaba, en el que somos uno.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin después de tanto tiempo les traigo el primer capitulo de perfume.

¿Porque la tardanza?

Bien, no saben la cantidad de borradores que tengo, no sabia bien por donde empezar, y que plasmar, pero las charlas con mi querido Tony Duran (Forbidden Love en potterfics) y el poco tiempo libre que logre hacer me ayudaron a llevarlo a cabo.

Para quien ya me ha leído antes con Sálvame de mi misma, (mi primer fic que aun esta en proceso) muchas gracias por darse una vuelta tambien por aca, espero que les guste ya que es muy diferente a la otra historia.

Para quien es primera vez que me regala unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, tambien muchas gracias, les aseguro que todo lo hago con mucho cariño, y muy importante, jamas dejo las cosas sin terminar asi que ambos fics los seguire hasta el final.

Ok, pues no me queda mas que invitarlos a agregarme a facebook, estoy como Loly Hedwig, me encanta conocerlos y compartir opiniones, tambien tengo canal en youtube, les dejo el video oficial del fic.


	3. 2 Tan mía

Cap. 2 Tan mía.

Dicen que la mente del hombre puede ser la más poderosa creando incluso para sí mismo el mayor verdugo, también muchos otros que compartían la ideología de mi antiguo "jefe" creían que dominar la mente sobre la materia era lo más cercano a un triunfo personal a pesar de no tener adversario. Ahora que me encuentro al filo del amanecer no dejo de pensar en esas cosas tan significativas que marcaron mi vida, no obstante y debo admitir… que aún las extraño.

Soy Draco Malfoy, si… exacto, el tan afamado príncipe de Slytherin que obtuvo ese lugar por el que muchos otros hubieran matado en su momento, sin embargo, bien dice mi padre que con la clase se nace, y ese fue mi caso en particular. Nunca imagine que mis propias ideas se vieran revocadas por haberme enamorado de la persona que jamás creí que existiera, o si, si existía, solo que yo fui lo bastante imbecil para no darme cuenta hasta hace un par de años.

Y heme aquí, el cabronazo imbecil que creía que el mundo por siempre estaría a sus pies recostado nada más y nada menos que en una cama matrimonial dentro de un apartamento muggle, ¡Bah!, creo que si mi padre en realidad aceptara mi nuevo estilo de vida no dejaría de recriminarme lo maldito traidor que su hijo resultaba ser después de poner tanto esmero, y ¿Por qué no decirlo?, Dinero. Todo eso en mi formación para ser el fiel sucesor de las cuentas Malfoy.

Bueno, al menos soy quien se hace cargo ahora después de verme forzado a pasar una paradisiaca estancia en las celdas de Azkaban. Ahora me encuentro semidesnudo en esta cama, mirando fijamente mi reflejo en el tocador donde mi mujer suele pasar algunos minutos para arreglarse antes de ir a su absorbente trabajo. Créanme, si ella estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos en este momento me enviaría al sofá con tan solo haberla llamado "Mi mujer"; sencillamente, considera que es un término muy machista.

Suspiré un largo rato, miraba por la ventana adelantándome al sonar estruendoso del despertador que quedaba justamente a un lado donde mi… bueno, ella dormía. ¿Ahora comprenden mi paranoia?, en verdad siento que esta chica en cualquier momento puede leer mi pensamiento ganándome como recompensa otro puñetazo. Espero que todos recuerden el tercer grado, ¡Vaya que me dolió la puta nariz por días!.

Giré mi mirada a ella, y ahí estaba, dormida, tan apacible, parecía una niña cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados entregándose a Morfeo para que le brindara un sueño reparador. Recargué mis manos en el colchón para deleitarme la pupila con su piel ligeramente bronceada, la caída de su cabello castaño parecía un gran borbotón de miel que escurría a lo largo de su espalda y a su vez se esparcía por toda la pulcra almohada. Dudaba en acercarme, quizá si intentara tocarla despertaría su lado mas salvaje y agresivo; no me refiero a su lado Gryffindor, sino a la bestia que reluce cuando es bruscamente espabilada después de invernar.

Sin importarme el hecho que ganaría una serie de rasguños de su parte me acercaba con lentitud rodeando con mis manos su cintura menudita, esa misma que dejaba ver una lencería en color negro, me gustaban los detalles, el encaje que sobresalía por el cintillo, el acabado transparente que hacía que mi imaginación volara provocándome una gran erección. No presumo de mi tamaño, jamás he sido un hombre que se pavonea de sus atributos sexuales, sin embargo, otras chicas podrán decir que en realidad mi basilisco es el más explorador de todos. ¡Eso se escuchó mal!, lo sé.

—Hermione, mi amor, buenos días—Susurre a su oído con extrema suavidad, no me gustaba alterarla, así que recorría con mis manos sus hombros hasta llegar a su abdomen dando un par de besos en su cuello, debo admitir que algo que me fascinaba de ella era eso... el punto medio entre su rostro de niña tierna y su cuerpo tentador de mujer fatal.

Ella se movía un poco, trataba de acomodarse en otra posición pero era impedida por mi presencia, así que para hacerlo más fácil colocaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello quedando justo en frente. La miraba, no dejaba de mirarla ni un segundo, me preguntaba una y otra vez el motivo de nuestra relación a la que muchos llamaban peligrosa, prohibida, algo que no podía ser incluso en los sueños más locos. Recuerdo la última vez que hablé con Potter sobre lo nuestro, no lo aceptaba, se rehusaba dejar a su mejor amiga a recaudo de un maldito mortifago como yo, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo tuvimos que demostrar que lo nuestro estaba hecho de algo más que simples palabras de amor.

Hermione y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, comenzando desde la desaprobación de sus amigos, su familia, hasta el repudio y exilio al que me confinaron mis padres; recuerdo que el mas cabreado fue Ron Weasley alias "la comadreja". Sé que a ella le disgusta ese apodo pero yo aun lo encuentro gracioso, probablemente ese mismo se convertirá en una segunda piel que lo acompañara hasta el dia de su muerte. No lo odio, pero a veces… extraño odiarlo.

Tenía a la mujer de mis sueños enfrente de mi, tan inocente, tan pura, tan transparente, no pude evitar sonreir dándole un beso inocente en sus labios, pues una chica como ella era digna siempre de admirarse como esa clase de obras de arte a las que mi padre le gustaba apreciar tan fervientemente. Corría un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, sin pensarlo, mi imaginación volaba como ninguna otra al tenerla tan cerca y expuesta a mis deseos.

—Te amo Hermione—Alcancé a susurrar despacio dirigiendo mis labios por su lóbulo izquierdo hasta llegar a sus mejillas, daba un leve mordisco en su mentón para bajar un poco más hasta el límite donde solo una cadenita de plata nos separaba. ¿A quién se le ocurrió regalarle esa cosa que ahora me estorba?... Lo sé, a mí.

Mis instintos naturales afloraban en cada poro de mi piel caucásica, mis manos respondían por si solas a su cuerpo, lo acariciaba, recorría con mis dedos su cintura, dirigía uno de mis dedos a su ombligo dando pequeños besos en su hombro, sentí ganas enormes de morderlo, chuparlo, hacerlo mio declarando asi mi propio territorio. Mis ojos grises se posaban en su vientre imaginando el momento exacto que desgarraría esa magnifica prenda para exponerla a mi hombría. Deseaba hundirme en ella, siempre lo anhelaba, llegar hasta lo mas profundo de su rincón para declararla nuevamente mia. Hermione es mia, si… Tan mia como mi propia alma, tan mia como el amor que crece y siento por ella cada vez que la miro.

Tan mia como mi vida misma.

Las cosas se subían de tono a la par de las caricias que le propiciaba, mis labios paseaban libidinosamente por su cuello, mi cabello rubio se mezclaba con el suyo y mis manos se dirigían prontamente a sus caderas. Las apretaba un poco, escuche un gemido de su parte y era oficial, ella habia despertado, solo que se dejaba llevar por el candor de mi cuerpo que le mostraba el punto exacto donde se encontraría nuestro propio éxtasis. Mi lengua traviesamente se condujo hasta sus senos untados por su sostén de encaje negro, pude sentir la textura, la forma, el volumen, aquello que podía engullir de un solo bocado en dado caso de estar hambriento.

Todo en el cuerpo de Hermione Granger me fascinaba, me enloquecía, me ponía mas duro que una maldita roca, despertaba al cabrón desquiciado que se escondía en mi cuerpo durante mucho tiempo y que no mostraba por la etiqueta de ser un Malfoy. Observaba su cintura, la longitud de sus piernas torneadas que descansaban sobre el suave colchón envueltas en las sabanas que ella misma habia escogido antes de mudarnos a este lugar. Me gustaba explorarla, llegando al terreno desconocido del que muchos desearían, tal es el caso del gorilón de Viktor Krum.

¡Aun odio a ese hijo de puta por llevarla al baile de navidad!

Despues de hacer mi drama interno, decidi que era momento de lentamente despojar a mi chica de esas bragas, de ese sosten que me impedían disfrutarla completamente; no era que me disgustaran, al contrario, consideraba que era un excitante fetiche que censuraba su desnudez para tener la sorpresa y la habilidad de liberarla. Bajaba mi boca desde su frente, su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios dándole un beso apasionado que duraba unos minutos; pude sentir sus delicadas manos sobre mi espalda enterrando levemente sus uñas en mi carne, cosa que me hizo gritar un poco no por el dolor, sino por la sorpresa.

—Eres una leona traviesa Granger— Gruñí un poco continuando el beso escuchando claramente una risita pícara de su parte.

—No sabes a qué grado puedo llegar Malfoy, tú me despertaste y ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias—Me respondía tan sensual, erótica, con aquellas frases arrastradas y suaves que hacían de mi entrepierna una dura espada difícil de ablandar. Hablaba en serio, estaba demasiado excitado a tal grado de no responder de mi mismo.

Pude sentir su pierna derecha subir por mi espalda empalmándose con mi muslo, estaba a tan solo una prenda de poseerla completamente, acaricié su cabellera castaña enredando mis dedos aspirando aquella esencia tan deliciosa con la que me habia conquistado. Miraba sus ojos, sus labios, y a su vez cerraba los mios para dejar que mi olfato se diera un festin con esa dulzura que evaporaba su cuerpo… ese mismo era su Perfume.

No sabia como describirlo, pues las simples palabras no alcanzarían para descifrar el misterio que su esencia tenía, quizá una mezcla floral con un toque de feromonas, manzana, vainilla, todo un un mismo frasco dedicado a embellecerla con ese sello especial llamado Hermione Granger. Lo que si sabía, y de lo que estaba completamente seguro, era que ese aroma me descolocaba, pues solo ella tenía la virtud de encaminarme a sus terrenos con tan solo cerrar mis ojos e imaginarme su cuerpo sobre el mio, hacerla sudar bajo el frenesí del amor logrando evaporar esa segunda alma que tanto me encantaba.

Tenia ese perfume impregnado en mi cuerpo todo el tiempo, incluso mi amigo Theo me preguntaba si tenía cierta fijación con las fragancias femeninas y debo admitir que estaba a punto de aceptar su argumento. Me encantaba sentirlo en mi cuerpo, declarándome amo y señor de esa mujer tan divertida, inteligente, compasiva, sensual, y toda una leona en la cama.

Sentí que su pierna se aferraba a mi cuerpo de tal manera que la conexión se hacía mas fuerte, mis besos se mostraban mas desenfrenados cada vez y mi lengua se paseaba abiertamente por sus pecho mordiendo ligeramente sus pezones. No me gustaba ser agresivo, sin embargo, me encaminaba a su ritmo para evitar lastimarla; supongo que eso la enloquecía.

Después de enredar mis manos en su cabellera castaña conducía mis manos hacia su cintura bajando con lentitud mi cabeza hasta su abdomen, lo marcaba de igual manera con mi lengua sin dejar de mirarla, descendía un poco mas hasta toparme con el inicio de sus bragas sonriendo abiertamente mostrando mi potencial, mi forma tan peculiar de hacerla gemir. Entrelazó sus dedos en los míos echando su cabeza hacia atrás donde alcancé a apreciar que mordía su labio inferior arqueando su espalda, posicionaba su vientre frente a mi boca donde me di cuenta que era el momento exacto de entrar en acción.

—No tienes escapatoria Gryffindor, supongo que en este momento es donde suplicas por tu vida y reconoces que Draco Malfoy es más fuerte. — Sonreí para escuchar algunas palabras salidas de sus labios.

—Ni loca Malfoy, sabes que jamás me rendiré, nunca he perdido una batalla y esta no será la primera vez.

—Eso está por verse Hermione—Declaré al último y sin darle cuartel a una respuesta mis dientes se apoderaron de sus bragas bajándolas hasta medio muslo exponiendo totalmente su desnudez ante mis ojos.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por aquel acto, más sin embargo, no opuso resistencia alguna a mis deseos, su cuerpo ahora era un mar de hormonas revoloteando de arriba abajo mostrando a la verdadera leona deseosa que llevaba dormida. Pude sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda donde solo fruncí los parpados experimentando el ardor y la fuerza de una mujer tan poderosa, de una chica que deseaba devorar a su presa a como diera lugar.

Los dos estábamos en el punto mas alto del deseo listos para una madrugada digna de una sonrisa para comenzar el dia con todos los ánimos. Hundí mi lengua en su vientre deleitándome de su humedad, de su escencia, de ese manantial que declaraba como mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo a pesar de ser un hombre que habia viajado mucho tiempo. Simplemente, eso no se comparaba con las noches en que Hermione Granger se entregaba a mi.

—Draco… Oh Draco…— La escuchaba gemir, retorcerse, disfrutar de mi lengua como ninguna otra, sentí que mi cabello era halado por sus manos temiendo que en algún momento enloqueciera para arrancarlo. No me importaba, pues me encantaba que tomara la iniciativa completamente mientras yo controlaba el ritmo de la situación, ser quien tuviera la batuta y dominara sobre ella misma.

En todo ese arrebato de emociones, podía sentir que su perfume emanaba de su piel, mis manos al darse cuenta la rodearon completamente mientras me incorporaba para hacer mi entrada triunfal al país de las maravillas, ciudad esmeralda y todas aquellas tierras fantásticas que alguna vez leí en los cuentos Muggles. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que esa cosa llamada celular comenzaba a sonar y vibrar rompiendo el encanto de la habitación.

—No contestes amor—Suplicaba jadeante besando sus labios desprendiendo mi ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo y por ende, mostrando mi varita dispuesta a jugarse un duelo a muerte con la afamada Hermione Granger. Ella suspiraba, el celular no dejaba de sonar, la vibración casi lo tiraba del buró iluminándose como un faro de navidad exigiendo la atención.

Sabía que era otra llamada de San Mungo, siempre le marcaban para emergencias, pacientes que requerían de su sabiduría y uno que otro doctor despistado que deseaba consultar la forma correcta de aplicar una inyección de morfina sin drogarlos en demasía. Mi chica era la mejor medimaga de todo Londres, condecorada con honores por la misma Minerva McGonagall recibiendo el premio especial Albus Dumbledore Honoris Causa por su aportación en la cura contra el Sattrigoit; una enfermedad parecida al cáncer de piel que provocaba pustulas y secreciones que no estoy dispuesto a describir en este momento.

—Sabes que debo hacerlo Draco—Ella me daba un dulce beso deslizándose sobre la cama lentamente hasta el buró para tomar el molesto aparato, que por cierto, ganas de lanzarle un avada kedavra no me faltaban.

Y ahí me quedé, solo, excitado, casi perforando el colchón de la cama y con unas cabronas ganas de tirarle el celular por la ventana, sin embargo, era su trabajo, su deber, sus cosas, así que decidí no meterme incorporándome en la cabecera de la cama pensando en Ron Weasley desnudo para bajarme los ánimos; eso siempre me ayudaba, imaginar a quien más te parece repulsivo disminuía considerablemente la euforia de hacer cualquier cosa.

La observé contestar, aun estaba desnuda, su espalda menudita, sus caderas ligeramente ensanchadas y ese hermoso trasero que moría por morder; no me lo tomen a mal pero tengo mis cabrones fetiches bajo la manga, pueden llamarme pervertido si quieren pero ¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez un deseo oscuro?, quien en verdad lo niegue, lo reto a probarse a sí mismo.

—Granger al habla— Contestaba, se quedaba en silencio y pude apreciar por el reflejo de la ventana que fruncia el ceño rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio; no deseaba ir, pero debía hacerlo. –Muy bien Dr. Krane voy para ya inmediatamente, por favor apliquen dos miligramos de Metamizol sódico, si, el mismo que les recomendé— hacía una pausa. –Sé que es medicina muggle pero no hay tiempo de elaborar una poción, el paciente muere de dolor y no queremos que caiga en shock, lo necesito consciente para la cirugía.

¡Cirugía a esta hora!—Exclamé llamando su atención mientras que Hermione colocaba un dedo en sus labios para que me silenciara. A regañadientes lo hice dando un manotazo en el colchón considerando que la mayoría de los sanadores en San Mungo eran tan idiotas que podría decirse habrían sobornado a sus maestros durante la facultad para obtener su titulo, en cambio mi Nutria; como yo la llamaba, era la mejor de todo ese lugar tan aberrante.

Hermione colgaba la llamada, se dirigía rápidamente al closet para colocarse un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una camisa polo de algodón en color negro, rápidamente tomaba el cepillo para acicalar su cabello y mirarse en el espejo. Yo en cambio aun estaba molesto, excitado, solo y con ganas de golpear a la primera persona que me encontrara en el camino, ¿Por qué la comadreja no viene a visitarnos en este momento?. Ok, bromeo, era solo para ver si ponían atención.

—Como me gustaría que por primera vez no hubiera moribundos a esta hora carajo—Despotricaba yo mirando a otro sitio.

—Draco, tu sabes que…

—Lo sé, es tu trabajo y para eso te pagan pero, ¿Qué hay de mi?

—Amor, ya hemos platicado sobre esto y siempre son las mismas peleas—Resoplaba con suavidad mientras que yo aún estaba más cabreado que un toro antes del ruedo. — Yo también desearía que por primera vez no dependieran de mí para hacer las cosas, pero tú sabes que una vida puede acabarse.

—En un segundo, lo sé, tú me lo dijiste muchas veces—Suspire un poco y dirigí mi mirada a ella. –Iré a vestirme, no irás sola al sanatorio a esta hora.

—Puedo llevarme el coche amor, no es necesario que me lleves—Enredaba su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo sosteniendo con los dientes el pasador.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión Granger, he dicho que te acompañaré y eso haré—me levantaba para colocarme la ropa interior con algo de prisa, me dirigía al closet para tomar unos jeans y cualquier cosa que me vistiera y dirigirme al automóvil. No me pregunten como pude aprender a manejar esa cosa, simplemente Hermione me enseñó sufriendo los daños de algunos cubos de basura que derribaba en el intento.

—Pero te regresas a la casa, no me gustaría que te quedaras esperándome en una cirugía que puede tardar horas—Ella negaba con la cabeza.

Debo admitir que nada de lo que dijera me aliviaba, todas las noches o casi la mayoría de ellas era exactamente lo mismo; llamadas, mas llamadas, opiniones, personas idiotas que no podían respirar sin que Hermione les mostrara cómo. No quiero decir con esto que nuestra relación se esté apagando, o al menos eso me niego a pensar, pues aun recuerdo que en nuestros inicios no había un solo día sin que ambos estuviéramos cansados, exhaustos, con una sonrisa en los labios después de tener casi cuatro horas de sexo puro. Ok, no haré alarde de mis capacidades, solo eran dos y media, pero aquellas eran las mejores y las más intensas que no hemos vuelto a tener desde que la nombraron jefa de cirugía hace poco menos de un año.

—Está bien, supongo que llegaras cansada y desearás dormir, así que traeré la comida esta tarde, además cocinas pésimo. — Sentí un almohadazo en mi espalda. –Auch, casi me dolió.

—No seas payaso Malfoy no soy tan mala cocinera, es solo que no tengo tanto tiempo como desearía.

Sabía que mi alimentación cambiaría considerablemente, estaba siempre acostumbrado a degustar deliciosos platillos en mi casa que me olvidaba completamente de los elfos que los preparaban. Mi madre tampoco era buena en la cocina, pero sabía perfectamente lo que nos agradaba y lo que no, eso era parte de uno de sus deberes como ama de casa y anfitriona en todas las recepciones de negocios que mi padre tenía con sus colegas los viernes por la noche. ¡Joder, como extraño esas tertulias!, ahí podía beber lo que deseara sin que mi madre me reprendiera por hacerlo. "Te pareces tanto a tu padre Draco", aún recuerdo su reprimenda, sin embargo ahora la extrañaba, no sé por qué.

Bajé las escaleras tomando las llaves del Pointer 2013 que había comprado hace un par de meses para desplazarnos, Hermione tenía su propio auto pero estaba en el taller ya que tenía un ruido en no sé donde a causa de no sé qué, ¿Ya les había dicho que soy pésimo en mecánica?, pues ahora ya saben el dinero que me cuestan las reparaciones.

Cuando por fin nos introducimos lo ponía en marcha, aún seguía molesto y sin embargo estaba más tranquilo que un unicornio en la pradera, no me gustaba que me cortaran la inspiración cada noche, o incluso cada media tarde que me ponía romántico. Mordía mi labio inferior deseando gritar o descargar mi frustración de cualquier manera, y en este instante mi garganta reclamaba un trago de exquisito Whiskey, algo que definitivamente adormecería mis sentidos al puto extremo de tumbarme en la cama y no pensar en otra cosa más que en descansar.

—Sé que esto te molesta Draco, pero…

—No me digas nada Hermione, debo aceptar que las cosas serán así—Suspire—Siempre así.

—¿Estas escondiéndome algo?, por que de ser el caso me gustaría saberlo.

—Claro que no, es solo que estaba a punto de hacerte el amor y tu grandioso teléfono decide interrumpirnos.

—Es una emergencia Draco, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras tu?, ¿Tus padres?—Resoplaba. –Nadie dijo que nos resultaría fácil con esta profesión.

Touché, si lo sé, así que para todos los que conozcan a Hermione Granger tan bien como yo se darán cuenta que termina por exterminar cualquier argumento que pueda darle con esos motivos del código de honor de los médicos. Amaba a mi novia, incluso más de lo que un hombre debe amar a una mujer, sin embargo, no me gustaba en lo absoluto que cada noche o incluso a cualquier hora del dia no pudiera disfrutarla. Desearía regresar a esos días cuando éramos todavía universitarios, no había día que no la pasáramos juntos haciendo cosas que de ser quien fui, consideraría tan bobas y tan cursis que me burlaría hasta vomitar.

Heme aquí, cayendo en esa monotonía que lentamente separaba a la mujer que amo de su hogar, de su novio, de sus propios asuntos. No me molestaba en absoluto que se dedicara a la medimagia, encontraba loable que mi chica fuera la mejor en todo, fue por eso que me volvió loco desde el primer momento que la vi. Admito que desde que inicié mis estudios en Hogwarts la molestaba constantemente con aquellas frases hirientes no para ofenderla, sino para que me tomara en cuenta, pues llegaba a sentir celos de Potter, de Weasley, de todo aquel que se le acercara con el maldito pretexto de obtener de ella una tarea. Este era el mismo caso, todos los cabrones doctores buenos para nada le llamaban para pedirle opinión.

Si me llego a encontrar un pelirrojo en San Mungo que sea medico, le partiré la cara sin pensarlo. En serio, ya fue demasiado frustrante esperar demasiado para acercarme a ella lidiando con las comadrejas para que de buenas a primeras otra de la misma especie con bata blanca me robara su atención.

—¿Quieres que te lleve algo de cenar al Sanatorio?—Le tomaba de la mano, no me gustaba enfadarme, detestaba perder los estribos en una simple discusión, pero han de saber que tener una riña con esa castaña que me enloquecía era similar a ganar la batalla contra Cell. Para todos aquellos que en su infancia vieron Dragon Ball Z comprenderán lo que hablo.

—Comeré algo allá cielo

—La comida de hospital, mas la del sanatorio no es nada buena, te llevaré algo—Estábamos mejor, era evidente que el enojo no nos duraba lo suficiente para molestarnos por algo que ya sabíamos.

Aun con las manos entrelazadas nos dirigimos unos cuantos kilómetros adelante para estacionarme en la acera de enfrente, aun resoplaba, odiaba rotundamente compartir a mi novia con un montón de sanadores ineptos que no sabían hacer su trabajo por si solos. Sentí sus suaves y delicadas manos en mi rostro, me miraba, me sonreía y me daba un tierno beso en los labios para desarmarme completamente. ¡Odiaba ser tan manejable con ella!, pero he de reconocer que me fascinaba, así que le correspondí el beso para despedirnos.

—Prometo compensarte Draco, no me gusta que las cosas sean asi pero..

—Shhh—La callaba con mi dedo dándole otro beso. —Es tu trabajo amor mio, fuera otro hombre y te juro que le partía la cara al imbecil—Daba un largo suspiro sintiendo un golpecito en el hombro.—Auch!, bueno, es solo un decir.

—Sabes que jamás haría eso cielo, ahora debo ir a trabajar, solo espero que Marietta no lleve agua con azúcar al quirófano en lugar de suero—rodaba los ojos dándome un último beso para bajarse del coche. Ella se refería a una chica atolondrada que fungía como su asistente, era practicante de medicina que recién habia salido de estudiar en Beaubatonx siendo transferida para su servicio social, recuerdo que la ultima vez me contó que esa tal Marietta guardaba el canto de sirenas para anestesiar a los pacientes, y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, aquellos pobres no paraban de canturrear mientras estaban siendo operados.

La observaba encaminarse a la entrada del Sanatorio, se aplisaba la bata tan pulcramente blanca colocándose el estetoscopio reglamentario que todo médico debe llevar consigo. Se miraba hermosa al caminar, se contoneaba tan discretamente ocultando la coquetería que desde hace mucho le llegue a notar mientras éramos todavía estudiantes.

—Hermione—Le llame provocando que volteara.

—Que sucede cielo

—Te amo—Sonreí.

— ¿Y tú me amarás por la mañana?—Me respondía con otra pregunta.

—¿Tengo opción?

—¡Draco Malfoy! — Fingía molestia mientras yo reía.

—Cada segundo de mi vida no bastara para amarte Hermione Granger.

Ella me sonreía, me lanzaba un beso desde lo lejos mismo que yo atrapaba con mi mano señalando claramente una perfecta y amorosa sincronía. ¿No podía ser más cursi?, ¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy terminaría haciendo esas tonterías?, lo sé, nadie que me conozca pensaría que llegara al extremo de endiosarme con una mujer, pero eso me hacia el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra.

Arranque el coche, pensaba que no podría dormir en la penumbra de mi habitación, debo admitir que desde niño siempre tuve miedo de la oscuridad, ¿Eso no lo sabían verdad?, bueno, hasta el mas sexy Slytherin puede tener sus propios y mas escondidos temores. Mientras conducía, me aterraba la sola idea de llegar a la casa y tratar de conciliar el sueño escuchando el estruendoso tic tac del reloj de pared que compramos en el centro de Londres. Dicen que en la soledad, es cuando los fantasmas hacen su fiesta para aterrorizar a su victima, asi que cada noche que mi amada Hermione tenía que operar, yo tendría que lidiar con mis propios miedos.

Doblaba de nuevo la calle, conducía despacio para evitar tener un accidente, aunque no lo crean, también sin el trafico puede pasar algun imbecil que alcoholizado pueda zamparse contra mi defensa provocándome una hemorragia para darle mas trabajo a Hermione en el Sanatorio. Colocaba algo de música, no sé la razón exacta por la que "Clocks" de Coldplay me jugaba una mala pasada. Ironía de la vida o justicia poetica, cualquiera de las dos, me descolocaban.

Mientras la música sonaba, golpeteaba mis dedos sobre el volante moviéndome un poco, la melodía pegajosa provocaba en mi algunas actitudes algo ridículas y comunes entre los automovilistas; no deseaba llegar, asi que decidi dar algunas vueltas sin sentido alguno para distraerme de tantos pájaros en la cabeza, sin embargo, no evitaba pensar en todo lo que cambió en mi vida al estar al lado de Hermione Granger.

Amaba a mi novia, de eso no habia duda alguna, pero sencillamente me sentía tan distinto a tal grado de no saber quien era realmente, era como estar avanzando un sendero tan largo y a mitad del camino decidiera detenerme para mirar lo que habia perdido. Sentía nostalgia por mi antigua vida, aquella llena de emociones, explorar el limite de la maldad, de la adrenalina que provocaba una nueva misión como mortífago. Cabe mencionar que durante mucho tiempo me consideré villano, sin embargo, aquello hacía que todos los que me conocían me respetaran, quizá por la estirpe, por la cuna, por que el nombre Malfoy era tan rimbombante y temerario que muchos de nuestros seguidores se inclinaban al escucharlo.

Mi padre sabía imponerse, aún recuerdo su gallardía, su porte, su clase, su estilo, la forma tan mesurada para hablar que podía convencer hasta al mas escéptico de los magos. No por nada había obtenido mas dinero que Bill Gates en tan poco tiempo. Me gustaba mirarlo, deseaba en algun momento de mi vida parecerme tanto a el que hasta sus mismos gestos imitaba; de niño, lo imaginaba como un gran espejo de cuerpo completo donde me reflejaba a mi mismo en algunos años. Hablaba como él, caminaba como él, e incluso… Pisoteaba como él.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, digno nombre para un hombre con clase, con distinción, una marca destinada a tener a todos bajo sus pies rogando una migaja de atención. Mi padre era admirado, odiado, temido, incluso amado por algunos otros, pero jamás ignorado. Ahora, tan solo quedaban los rastros de lo que alguna vez en su vida fue, su rostro estaba demacrado, sufría de hipertensión e intentó mas de una ocasión quitarse la vida.

Recuerdo que intentó recuperar las acciones que perdimos durante la auditoría en aquellos años, pero los socios de nuestras empresas lo consideraron imposibilitado, fue en ese instante que decidí terminar la especialidad y dedicarme a ellos; de esa manera, todo quedaría en la familia.

Durante el holocausto, los perros malnacidos del ministerio aprovecharon para llegar como aves de rapiña a comerse lo que pudieran para llenar sus bolsillos. Esos mismos que le quitaron mas de la mitad de su dinero, jamás se enfrentaron a él directamente cuando con la mano en la cintura podría pulverizarlos, todos aquellos carroñeros en su momento lamían sus botas cuando lo miraban pasar por las oficinas del ministerio.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, era mi padre, gracias a él yo estaba con vida, no podía reprocharle ninguna cosa, y sin embargo me preocupaba sobremanera.

Además estaba el hecho de que ante la ausencia de sus propios padres, Hermione no me había permitido marcar distancia con mi familia, insistía contantemente en permanecer cerca, aun cuando sé que la relación no es del todo cómoda, natural o cordial.

Y es que así es Hermione, siempre pensando en mí, así como yo en ella, procurándonos uno al otro por encima de todo y de todos.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Tal como se prometió aquí está el segundo capítulo de Perfume.

En esta ocasión el responsable de llevarlo a cabo fue Tony Durán, por lo que el mérito es totalmente suyo, yo solo hice la portada XD. En lo personal me encanto, esta resultando fenomenal trabajar con Tony.

Esperamos ver sus comentarios, saber que les está pareciendo, que les gusta, que no, etc. ¡Recomiéndenlo! Jaja.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo demostrado en el primer capítulo, estamos muy contentos y emocionados, sobre todo al reconocer muchos de sus usuarios y ver que están apoyándonos siempre.

Para más historias Dramione, pueden visitar nuestros respectivos perfiles.

Ahora cedo la palabra a Tony:

A todos los lectores de "Perfume" quiero decir que es un honor colaborar con una de las más aclamadas en los Dramione Awards, mi querida amiga Loly Hedwig.

Perfume los transportara no solo a la vida sobre Draco y Hermione como pareja, sino por todas las desavenencias, inseguridades y paranoia a la que toda pareja se ve expuesta.

Espero cumplir con sus expectativas como Draco Malfoy y saben que las adoro con todo mi corazón.

Espero hacer un Draco al que digan. .. ¡Yo si le doy "

Su amigo Tony Duran

PD de Loly: ¡Guadalajara Jalisco es tierra Dramione!, haha para quienes no lo saben Tony y yo vivimos en la misma ciudad, de ahí todo esto jeje.


	4. 3 Sobreprotegida

Cap. 3 Sobreprotegida.

Reponiéndome del estado de ensoñación habitual en el que quedo después de estar con Draco, entro a paso apresurado a la sala de emergencias, sin duda los pacientes no pueden esperar.

Era aún peor de lo que temía, hubo un gran accidente, el choque de un camión escolar con el autobús noctambulo, así como lo oyen el operador del autobús se quedó dormido al volante y continuo manejando sin sentido durante la mañana hasta que lamentablemente se topó con el camión escolar muggle, la sala de espera está abarrotada de madres pendientes de saber el estado de salud de sus pequeños así como de gente del ministerio modificando memorias a diestra y siniestra, me congelo por unos segundos y respiro profundo, esto será duro.

—Es muy habitual que se quiebre así Srta. Granger pero no tenemos tiempo para sus sentimentalismos en este momento. — dice llegando a toda velocidad tras de mí la Dra. Laxante, y aunque la detesto admito que tiene razón, sacudo la cabeza y entro en acción.

Como fui yo quien eligió esta carrera y fui yo quien estaba consciente de lo duro que puede ser, omitiré los crueles detalles, solo les diré que por fortuna hoy he salvado bastantes vidas, y a pesar de lo mal que nos llevamos la Dra. Laxante y yo hacemos un gran equipo de trabajo.

Voy a tomar alimento después de no sé cuántas horas sin hacerlo, será solo algún aperitivo y agua, realmente aquí nunca tengo apetito fuerte, imposible tenerlo. Mientras me sirvo agua levanto la vista y veo el lúgubre reloj de pared, maldita sea ya casi es hora de irme, y por supuesto que no lo hare, aun me queda una cirugía. Tomo el teléfono para llamar a Draco y avisarle que no venga a recogerme y en eso llegan corriendo por mí. Un pequeño de seis años tiene una hemorragia, corro y dejo de lado la llamada, olvidándome por completo de ello mientras mi deber sea aliviar a aquel niño.

Al salir de la cirugía que realice después de detener la hemorragia, por fin paso a los vestidores y me cambio, muero por llegar a casa y darme una ducha.

En mi mente no dejo de ver las caritas hermosas de aquellos niños, algunos con leves rasguños, pero otros, los que yo tuve que atender… saco esas imágenes de mi mente no puedo permitirme el quebrarme, además al final todo resulto bien.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en la salida y frente a mí, fumando sin parar con cara de pocos amigos, esta Draco. Maldición, ¿Cuánto tendrá esperándome?

—¡Hey amor! —llego a decirle emocionada con una sonrisa, tratando de ver si funciona,

—Ya amaneció Hermione. — responde seco con la vista en el piso, volviendo a su cigarro, al sacar el humo gira su rostro, aun no me ha mirado.

—Draco lo siento, estaba por llamarte y…

—Y algo exploto en ese justo momento impidiéndote dedicarme dos segundos de tu tiempo.

—En realidad si Draco, se rompió la arteria de un pequeño de seis años, cosa de nada. — subo al coche furiosa y azoto la puerta, no he tenido precisamente el mejor día como para este recibimiento, lo veo maldecir y tirar el cigarro, lo miro cerciorándome de que lo apague y cuando se da cuenta reniega, odia que lo vigile, pero es una manía mía cerciorarme de que la gente no cometa actos inseguros, son gajes del oficio.

Sube el auto y lo arranca, muero de sueño, pero no puedo dormir, no así, no enojados.

—Fue insensible de mi parte discúlpame.

—Amor perdóname sé que esto no es fácil.

Ambos habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo, así como en muchas ocasiones ninguno cedía, teníamos momentos en que estaban en ambos las intenciones de arreglar las cosas.

—Lo sé nena, sé que no debí hablarte así, es solo que estuve esperándote por tanto tiempo, habíamos quedado en que vendría por ti ¿Recuerdas?

—Sería mejor que yo me fuera sola a casa —rueda los ojos y desquita su frustración con el volante al girar en la calle que nos saca de San Mungo — ya lo hemos hablado.

—No me gusta que andes por ahí sola Hermione, algo podría pasarte carajo.

Exhalo potentemente, sé que tiene razones para preocuparse, pero el peligro paso hace mucho, y aunque sé que siempre hay antiguos mortifagos al acecho, tampoco puedo vivir tan sobreprotegida y dependiente de él.

—Draco se defenderme sola y lo sabes.

—Estoy convencido de ello, pero si algo llegara a pasarte estando lejos de ti jamás me lo perdonaría, así que no está a discusión.

—Supongo que sí quiero ir a casa tendré que ceder—recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo mirando a la ventana.

—Tengo mejores planes

—Draco estoy cansada —reniego mirándolo.

—Iremos a desayunar al restaurant que tanto te gusta y de ahí volvemos a casa para que duermas

—Luzco terrible como para salir a ningún lado

—Mentirosa te ves hermosa.

Acelera tomando la calle que nos lleva al restaurante, no me opongo, a pesar de que estoy cayendo de sueño también muero de hambre y de ganas de estar con él, de distraerme.

Desayunamos largo rato y sentía que la vida me regresaba al cuerpo, amo ese lugar, la decoración tan natural y sencilla, el servicio, la exquisita comida.

—¿Cuando tienes guardia de nuevo? —esta pregunta se ha vuelto casi en un discurso pre fabricado entre ambos, por lo menos yo vario la respuesta, en esta ocasión para bien.

—En dos días —suelto el café y toma mi mano con el entusiasmo dibujado en sus labios.

—Perfecto serás para mis dos días enteros. —besa mi mano con gallardía al tiempo que me lanza una mirada traviesa y sexy que termina con un guiño de ojo, sé a lo que se refiere.

—No olvides la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre. —contesto con voz tranquila y lo miro con cierta advertencia, me suelta de inmediato y lleva su mano a rascar su nuca, una manía que tiene cuando no quiere hacer algo.

—Hermione odio esos eventos. — a veces pareciera que trato con un niño pequeño, como si tratara de convencerme de no asistir al colegio o no ver al doctor.

—Amor debemos ir, es tu familia no puedes alejarte de esa manera.

—Prefiero pasar el día solo contigo. —como truco trata de usar su tono de voz seductor que aunque por poco logra convencerme no logra hacerme ceder.

—Sabes lo que pienso del tema, no te dejare alejarte de tu familia como lo hice yo. — me pongo seria y mi voz demuestra que no estoy dispuesta a negociar, aun cuando eso implicara pasar el mal rato de verles la cara a esa bola de presumidos de su círculo social, como se imaginaran la relación que tengo con mi suegra está lejos de ser buena.

Acepta de mala gana y nos vamos a casa, en el camino de regreso hablamos y reímos, a pesar de los roces, nuestros enojos no suelen durar demasiado, y creo que por hoy ya estamos bien. En cuanto abre la puerta de nuestro apartamento me dirijo rápidamente al baño, estoy ansiando ducharme para descansar.

Salgo del delicioso y refrescante baño, en mi bata y secando mí cabello, lo veo en la ventana hablando por celular, su porte elegante y su caminar sublime, Dios como me pone su look de hombre de negocios, aun con ello a veces me parece gracioso verlo interactuar con el mundo muggle. Frunce el ceño al parecer lo que le están diciendo no le hace gracia en absoluto.

—Resuélvanlo, no quiero errores llamaré por la tarde y espero que me tengan buenas noticias Srita McPhee.

Cuelga y avienta el teléfono a su mesa de noche, tomando su cabello con frustración, diciendo un par de maldiciones que por el bien de mis oídos prefiero ignorar.

—¿Problemas en la oficina?

—Nada de otro mundo—sube la mirada y al verme sonríe malicioso — ¿Te he dicho antes lo sexy que te ves así? —su voz cargada de deseo me hace estremecer y más cuando aparezco en el juego para calmar su estrés.

—Sí, creo que un par de veces. — digo acercándome a él y enredando mis brazos en su cuello, sonriendo coqueta provocando que él me sonría lascivo a mí también.

Su manera de sonreír, su manera de probar, su toque. Sé que aún tengo apetito… pero de cosas sexys.

Me besa con intensidad, su palma me atrae de la cintura, y desciende un poco hacia la espalda baja, se lo que quiere, y a pesar del cansancio también yo lo quiero.

Comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa y traslada sus labios a mi barbilla, bajando hacia mi cuello, le facilito el trabajo haciendo mi cabello hacia atrás, ya logre quitarle la camisa.

Acaricio su torso marcado, amo las líneas que se forman en él, como si estuviera esculpido por las mismas musas griegas, y es que aunque sigue teniendo la complexión delgada de antaño, ahora que había descubierto que el ejercicio a la muggle también era efectivo, se había convertido en alguien que se cuidaba bastante —nada para sorprenderse considerando su excesiva vanidad —, además de que seguía practicando Quidditch, sus brazos eran fuertes y más gruesos que en nuestros años de escuela y en su espalda había desarrollado también músculos que me vuelven loca.

Sus manos se dirigen al cordón de mi bata y lo detengo

—¡Hey, pantalón fuera! igualdad de condiciones Malfoy. —a veces me escucho y me cuesta reconocerme, Draco ha logrado conectarme con esa parte sensual y erótica en mí, esa parte que no teme exigir ser complacida y tener también algo que ver, sería imperdonable perderme mi recreación personal de pupila.

—Cuidado con lo que pides Granger — ¡Por favor! un poco más de ese tono de voz y me tendrá exigiendo más que un pantalón en el piso.

Agarro su cinturón y comienzo a desabrocharlo, si hace un par de años me hubieran dicho lo sencillo que me resultaría hacerlo ahora creería que mentían, el tiempo con Draco había quitado esa torpeza de mí.

—Si te dijera que quiero tu cuerpo ahora ¿Lo tomarías en mi contra? —digo con ese tono lujurioso que Draco activa a grandes proporciones.

—Te haría cumplirlo sin dar cabida a pretextos. —dice mientras se baja el pantalón, cuando se incorpora con el ya fuera, no me da tiempo a nada y con agilidad abre mi bata, veo su mirada arder y mi piel arde con ella, me contempla de pies a cabeza con esa mezcla de lujuria y pasión que jamás había visto en nadie, y que nadie me había hecho sentir a cambio.

Todo lo que hace es mirarme, y es una desgracia, ya que todo lo que tengo en mente ahora mismo es él encima de mi cara.

Lo beso extasiada, ignorando por completo la fatiga de mi cuerpo, si hay una manera placentera de mal pasarme, aun sin dormir y con falta de energía, es esta.

Estoy alzada de puntas y siento como toca mi piel desnuda, está en mi cintura, ahora en mis caderas, descendiendo hacia mi trasero, le encanta tocarlo y yo no me opongo en lo absoluto, me levanta y me lleva a la cama, o eso creía yo, porque ha cambiado de rumbo subiéndome a mi mesa de tocador, ahora veo porque se empeñó en que fuera madera resistente.

Al colocarme ahí hace varias cosas al lado con un movimiento de su mano, algunas caen pero logra atrapar mi perfume favorito, el único que uso de hecho, es el que mejor me sienta.

—Cuidado que si lo rompes…

—Lo peor que pudiera suceder es que la habitación se inunde de tu aroma y eso no es necesariamente malo —dice mientras riega besos por mi cuello, llegando a mis pechos, tomándolos con maestría y experiencia, una mano atiende uno, sus labios el otro.

—¿Tanto te gusta mi perfume Draco? —mi voz es suave y jadeante, termino la frase justo a tiempo para emitir en estruendoso sonido de satisfacción, el endemoniado hurón sí que sabe ponerme a tono.

—Casi tanto como tú—mis labios dibujan una sonrisa que lleva a mis dientes a mordisquear ligeramente mi labio inferior.

—Carajo Hermione ¿Cómo lo logras? —reclama excitado mientras prueba el lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo y su respiración golpea contra parte de mi nuca.

—¿Lograr que exactamente? —lo separo empujándolo hacia adelante y cuando pregunto alzó la ceja siendo picara.

—Hacerme desearte hasta la locura —me encantaría saber qué mujer no sacaría su lado más sexy y descontrolado con este seductor en potencia diciendo lo que dice y de la manera en que lo hace.

A continuación me besa con arrebato, enredo los dedos en su sedosa y platinada cabellera, y mis piernas lo atraen más cerca abrazándolo de la cintura, el acaricia mis pechos nuevamente y su mano derecha comienza a descender lento por mi abdomen, caray es delicioso, electricidad en cada poro de la piel que ha tocado.

La mano izquierda acaricia mis muslos, mientras que la derecha intenta con éxito hacerse paso al centro de mi intimidad, acceso que, no solo le permito, sino que le facilito incorporándome un poco hacia adelante y aferrando una de mis manos a sus hombros, sé que en unos momentos comenzara a faltarme el equilibrio.

Un suspiro sale de mis labios al sentir el primer dedo dentro de mí, la última vez que estuvimos en este cuarto habíamos dejado a la mitad del proceso una increíble sesión de sexo y aunque su lengua hiciera maravillas, había quedado esta necesidad más cercana que estaba encendiéndose nuevamente en mi cuerpo a mil por hora.

Dejamos de besarnos y recarga su frente contra la mía, respiramos aceleradamente y el toca de manera lenta y pausada, lo mejor de cuando lo hace así, son sus cambios de ritmo repentinos e inesperados que me erizan la piel encima de la columna vertebral. Y aquí viene uno de esos cambios, acompañado de un sonoro gemido de mi parte que sale con tanta facilidad como mi mano se alzaba ante la urgencia de responder en clase.

No quiero tenerlo desatendido ni ser egoísta, así que después de esto, con mi mano libre alcanzo esa parte de él que tanto me gusta y que tanto placer me ha dado, lo acaricio de arriba abajo, y por su puesto librándolo del encierro de su última prenda.

Volvemos a besarnos y mientras acelera el ritmo de sus movimientos, introduce un segundo dedo, provocando que yo le moridera por instinto, siento sus labios sonreír, pretencioso y soberbio como siempre. Aprieto más su zona y detiene con su mano la mía.

—¿No quieres que la fiesta termine antes de empezar o sí?

—Ni pensarlo. —tras no dudar un segundo en mi respuesta devoro su labios con un poco casto beso.

Retira sus dedos, no sin antes acariciar la superficie de mí, esa área tan sensible y erógena, los observo húmedos, muy húmedos, es claro que estoy lista.

El separa mis piernas y sin mayor aviso entra en mi de golpe, ávido e intenso, haciendo que el aire sea algo de lo que no conozco bien la definición, la falta del mismo ha nublado mi mente de una y mil maneras.

Contrario a mi reacción anterior no emito sonido alguno, no me es posible, solo aferro mis brazos a su espalda, abrazándome de él, mis labios se abren y comienzo a jadear, a la par que mis pulsaciones se aceleran y siento la sangre hervir dentro de mí.

Me mira y acaricia mi rostro, sorprendiéndome con esa mezcla de pasión y gestos de ternura que puede tener. ¿Quién diría que tendría a Draco Malfoy acariciando suavemente mi rostro? Mirándome con dulzura y pasión. Penetrando profundamente en mí ser, no solo de manera física, sino también a un nivel emocional. Como si cada vez que hacemos el amor buscara una parte de mí que no fuera aun devota a él para llevarla a su lado, al lado oscuro que nunca me pareció tan tentador como ahora.

—Por si no lo digo lo suficiente, —siempre que decimos eso es para decir algo hermoso, importante o que no debe olvidarse entre nosotros— Te amo Hermione

—Si lo dices, pero jamás será suficiente, —deposito un par de rápidos besos en su cuello para hablar a su oído —nunca me cansare de oírlo porque te amo tanto Draco.

Nos besamos y por un momento baja el ritmo de sus embestidas, momento que aprovecho para tensar esa zona de mi cuerpo en la que esta, haciendo mayor presión y logrando que un sonido gutural suba por su garganta, su frente se recarga en mi hombro y muerde despacio mi piel, sé que le ha encantado.

—También yo tengo mis trucos Malfoy

—¿En qué te he convertido Granger?

—En tu mejor sueño o tu peor pesadilla — de repente sin previo aviso se mueve intenso en círculos, uno de sus brazos junto a mi cabeza, recargado en la pared, aferro mis puños al filo del tocador, si, seguimos aquí es una locura, aprovecha mi cabeza hacia atrás y devora mi cuello con su boca, bajando a mis hombros, mi bata a estas alturas ya solo cubre mis muñecas, y de repente, el estúpido celular sonando de nuevo.

—Maldición. —lo escucho molesto y frustrado.

—¿Maldición qué? —pregunto moviéndome hacia él ya que se ha detenido.

—Te llaman —trata de salir de mí pero lo detengo amarrando mis piernas con más fuerza, él toma mis muslos.

—Si pero es Harry, puede esperar, le puse otro tono de Ah —un alarido de satisfacción sale por mi boca, ha elevado mis piernas, sosteniendo con su palma mis rodillas, dándome un mejor acercamiento, una mejor sensación, parece que soy recompensada por no atender el celular — le puse otro tono de timbre.

Al hacer esto mi cuerpo se vence hacia atrás y me percato del frio en mi espalda, había olvidado que detrás de mí tengo el espejo del tocador, me giro por curiosidad y me encuentro con una imagen de mi retaguardia que me pone de mil colores el rostro, él sonríe burlesco.

—Ya era raro no verte sonrojarte.

—Tú eres un jodido pervertido que tiene todo bien pensado.

—Te encanta que lo sea.

—No te equivoques Draco no me encanta —mientras hablo el pasa la punta de su lengua por mi pecho — me fascina por completo.

Comienza a reír y sube el rostro buscando el mío.

—Eres una parlanchina de tiempo completo

—Oh cállate Malfoy y sigue en lo tuyo. —reímos y me levanta tomándome del trasero para llevarme a la cama, ha salido por unos segundos de mí, y mi cuerpo ya reclama su ausencia.

Aunque muchas veces prefiero cambiar de posición y estar arriba, hoy estoy cansada y lo sabe, así que optamos por aquello de lo que hablaba hace rato, él, su cara, encima de mi rostro. No puedo pensar en alguien que saque de mí la tensión y me transporte a otro lugar como él.

Sus besos comienzan desde la punta de mis pies, subiendo lentamente por mis pantorrillas, rodillas, los muslos y ahora cerca de mi vientre, se da un paseo que se siente fabuloso en mi centro, mientras acaricia con sus largos brazos mis pechos. Mi cuerpo responde elevándose y mis puños estrujan las sabanas justo al lado de las caderas. Con sumo cuidado da un pequeño mordisco ahí donde antes besaba y después pasa rápidamente la lengua, no encuentro como describir la manera en que quise matarlo y amarlo por ello. Su lengua entra profundo y me voy hacia atrás alzando solo las caderas, se aproxima algo grande.

—Merlín Draco, no me tortures más. —no me responde con palabras sino con un rápido y hábil movimiento que hace que en este cuarto haya más ruido que en la misma casa de los gritos, he llegado alto, muy alto.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y mis rodillas comienzan a sentirse débiles, el conoce mi cuerpo, ciertas señales en mí, y sabe cómo actuar, retira su lengua de mi centro, sube por mi vientre, hacia mi abdomen, que percibe su aliento, mi piel erizada y mis pechos rígidos, los ignora olímpicamente provocando unas ansias que se tornan excitantes y va a mi cuello y mis labios, me distrae con un apasionado y delicioso beso y cuando menos lo espero, vuelvo a sentir su presencia dentro de mí.

Continuamos por largo rato haciendo esto que ambos tenemos en común, esto que aunque últimamente puede no ser con la frecuencia de antes, sigue en nosotros. Un par de veces lo veo cerrar los ojos concentrándose, sé que está por llegar su momento, y con un poco más de su dosis de placer, llegara el mío de nuevo. Una vez que me siento lista lo beso y por la intensidad de la embestida aferro mis manos al borde de la cabecera, acelera aún más su ritmo y solo una vez que he llegado nuevamente a ese punto que me hace sentir tan viva como fuera de este mundo, siento su cuerpo sacudirse para después relajarse y besarme con pasión. Ahora tengo sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, sus besos tiernos y breves decoran mis hombros y espalda.

Me quedo dormida en sus brazos, al despertar con la luz del atardecer resplandeciente que se cuela por mi ventana, noto que ya no está en la cama, me levanto y colocándome una bata de seda negra con detalles de encaje que Draco me regalo en su cumpleaños, salgo a la sala, lo veo en la mesita con algunas cuentas y facturas en la mano, al verme sonríe.

—Disculpa que no te esperara para comer, pero se hizo tarde y tenía hambre.

—Descuida — le doy un beso corto en los labios y como sola mientras él hace las cuentas, me encanta verlo así, tan ensimismado en lo que hace, tan serio y formal, un lado de él que siempre me llama la atención conocer.

De repente mi celular suena, es el tono de timbre del hospital, corro a la habitación y nada, no está por ninguna parte. Se calla y suena de nuevo, recorro la habitación, la sala, incluso entro al baño y no doy con él.

—Draco, ¿Dónde está?

—¿En dónde lo dejaste? —contesta riendo, siendo bromista.

—Sabes que no me gusta bromear con esto carajo

Él se queda callado, se levanta y lanza unas facturas sobre la mesa, sale a la terraza y después de unos segundos me entrega el celular con cara de pocos amigos, prácticamente se lo arrebato y le lanzo una mirada asesina, presiono la tecla de contestar con tal fuerza que podría haberla dañado.

—Granger al habla

Mientras hablo por teléfono y escucho lo que me dicen siento la ira crecer dentro de mí, me han hecho diez llamadas según me dice Carol la recepcionista, hablaron al apartamento y Draco les dijo que no estaba, esto es imperdonable. Cuelgo y ya está en la habitación, voy hacia allá, mitad para vestirme e ir al hospital, mitad para hacerle los reclamos que mi mente enojada demanda.

—¿Qué te has creído eh? —prácticamente lo estoy gritando a la par que coloco mis jeans con la rapidez que he logrado desarrollar estando en urgencias, busco su rostro pero me da la espalda mientras se cambia la camisa.

—Relájate. —contesta alterado, pero aún más tranquilo que yo.

—No me relajo hasta que me expliques, ¿Por qué demonios escondiste mi celular?

—Porque no estas de guardia, no estás en condiciones de trabajar y me tenía cansado el maldito tono. —se ha girado enfrentándome, alza los brazos tanto como su voz.

—Eso lo decido yo. —me sorprende no haber roto los botones de la blusa que me coloco, estoy desquitando mis ganas de golpearle con cada botón.

—Hermione, te quedaste dormida en cuanto baje de ti y tocaste la almohada. —ha bajado ligeramente la voz y trata de explicarse, mi enojo me impide aceptar cualquier explicación.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿De qué hoy mi resistencia ante tus descomunales ganas sexuales fue muy pobre? —Lo he notado, he notado como le molesta la disminución en el sexo, no puede decirme que miento.

—No dije eso.

—¿Pero lo pensaste no?

—Estoy preocupado por ti, debes descansar. —trata de acercarse pero me retiro de su cercanía, no quiero su contacto.

—Si te preocupas por mí no me vuelvas a hacer esto. —Me estoy recogiendo el pelo, ya casi lista para irme.

—Lo saque del cuarto porque después de la octava llamada comprobé lo que ya se —está gritando y se pone frente a mi obligándome a verle— últimamente al dormir parece que caes en coma, es el maldito cansancio acumulado

—Sabes lo que esto podría costarme Draco, lo hemos hablado cientos de veces, debiste despertarme. —he disminuido los gritos pero mi enojo, sigue vigente.

—¡No soy tú maldito elfo doméstico!

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo, no lo eres, otro motivo por el cual yo decido sola.

—San Mungo sobrevivía sin ti antes, puede seguir haciéndolo ahora. —emplea ese maldito tono despectivo que aún conserva y que me recuerda al odioso Slytherin que me molestaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Vaya hubiese pensado que tu valorabas más mi labor en el hospital —sincera decepción fluye en cada una de mis palabras, me siento ofendida.

Salgo azotando la puerta de la habitación, me sigue, llego a la puerta principal, tomo las llaves y trata de quitármelas, no lo logra, ya las he metido a mi bolso.

—Te llevo.

—Puedo sola gracias.

—He dicho que te llevo. —ahí está su insufrible tono imperativo y autoritario, no pienso ceder en esta ocasión.

—Y yo he dicho que no, vuelve a tus cuentas Malfoy —salgo del apartamento hecha una furia, escucho su puño estrellarse en la puerta, subo al auto y tratando de no pensar me dirijo al hospital.

Últimamente las discusiones son más frecuentes y fuertes, no tengo idea de cómo solucionarlo. Así es, Hermione Granger no tiene respuestas. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dónde está todo el apoyo que decía que me brindaría? ¿Qué tanto mal nos hacen estas cosas?

Entiendo que su intención fue buena, pero estoy cansada de que trate de imponerme su voluntad, de decidir por mí, de quererme tratar como una inútil o una indefensa damisela en peligro en busca de protección, ¡Soy la maldita heroína del mundo mágico! Quiero calmarme pero a la vez estoy tan molesta que es como si en este momento prefiriera mantener a tope el enojo.

Llego a recepción en el hospital, me saluda Carol, las llamadas siempre suelen ser de su parte.

—¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione?

—Lo siento Carol me quede completamente dormida.

—Draco dijo que no estabas.

—Si ya lo mencionaste por teléfono ¿Qué hay?

—Lo siento, ya no hay nada, hace diez minutos la Dra. Laxante llego y atendió la cirugía.

—Demonios ¿Fueron muchos los pacientes?

—Tres, ya se resolvió, pero como es obvio, solo con métodos mágicos.

—Maldición.

—Y eso no es lo peor

—¿Qué me falta saber?

—El Dr. Townsend te estaba buscando, las cosas se pusieron feas — me tomo el cabello frustrada a la vez que me entrega el historial y cuando lo leo me siento terrible — esto pudo atacarse con antibióticos y suero, no hubiese sido necesaria la cirugía si se atendía a tiempo

—La cosa es que eres la única capacitada para recetar medicina muggle y las pociones se terminaron esta tarde con lo del choque.

—Este desabasto de pociones me está matando.

—Según se, ya buscan más personal para ese departamento.

—Más vale, de no ser así me quedare solterona.

—Hermione no seas ridícula Draco te adora.

—Últimamente peleamos demasiado.

—Es el único que pasa las horas que sean necesarias aquí, esperando por ti. A veces le insisto en que se vaya a descansar que no sé cuánto vayas a tardar, pero no me escucha y se queda montando guardia, ha leído tantas revistas médicas que bien podríamos considerarlo para algún puesto.

—No quisiera interrumpir su charla señoritas pero necesito hablar con usted Dra. Granger —El Dr. Townsend director del hospital, llega con su imponente voz mostrándose mucho más serio y formal de lo habitual, da media vuelta y camina hacia su oficina le sigo nerviosa, sin saber lo que me espera, aunque ya lo puedo imaginar.

— Dr. Townsend permítame explicarle.

—¿Qué es lo que va explicarme? ¿Qué se quedó dormida?

—Sí, sé que no es excusa valida pero de verdad que no escuche el teléfono y…

—Y el paciente está siendo atendido

—Debí ser yo quien lo atendiera, no era necesaria una cirugía.

—Eso ahora ya no importa.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No importa?

—No le negare que quedará en su historial como desacato, y que esto no ayuda mucho ante el consejo que estará decidiendo quien se quedara con la vacante del Dr. Radcliffe, además esperemos que la familia del paciente no tome medidas legales por negligencia.

—La Dra. Lax —rectifico justo a tiempo — La Dra. Hamilton también compite por la vacante así que no creo tener demasiadas posibilidades. —he llegado a un punto de cansancio, frustración e impotencia que me hace ser negativa.

—¿Es usted la misma señorita entusiasta y llena de ideas que conocí? porque no me lo parece.

—El entusiasmo sigue señor de eso no tenga duda, pero las cosas…

—Se están volviendo demasiado complicadas, — se levanta de su escritorio, toma una carpeta me la entrega y vuelve a su gran silla —es por ello que ya está autorizado por el ministerio la segunda etapa del plan de acción para implementar la medicina muggle

Me explica de qué habla y yo comienzo a ver una luz al final del túnel. Durante meses el ministerio ha investigado sobre los mejores doctores muggles, sus estudios, experiencia, logros, cada aspecto de sus vidas privadas, sus hábitos, incluso su historial clínico. De ahí han hecho un filtro y enviaron a varios de ellos a Hogwarts a un seminario, de ahí más filtros, y al final quedo un grupo de cinco al que tengo que capacitar y entrenar en un programa de tres meses, quien lo pase obtendrá su residencia en San Mungo y podrá ayudarme con esta pesadilla. Solo aplicando medicina muggle, ya que no pueden hacer magia. Como última etapa, estudiantes destacados de Hogwarts que deseen ejercer en San Mungo y seguir mis pasos, serán enviados a la Universidad de Londres.

—¿Cuándo veré al grupo?

—El lunes por la mañana

—No podrá ser el lunes, regreso el martes.

—Se tomara un día de su descanso como sanción por la falta de respuesta de hoy.

Perfecto, bonita manera de solucionar las cosas, falto por cansancio excesivo y elimina un día de descanso ¿Y la congruencia donde quedo?

Asiento sin poder ocultar mi gesto de molestia y voy a mi auto, sin saber a dónde ir. No quiero volver a casa ahora mismo, la realidad es que aún estoy molesta con Draco, y no me gusta discutir con él.

Conduzco y sin planearlo doy con la Universidad, me siento en una banca de afuera en la que Draco y yo solíamos pasar tardes inolvidables, los recuerdos comienzan a invadirme.

—Granger ¿alguna vez te han presentado un cepillo?

—No, pero si encuentro uno se me ocurre la perfecta manera de usarlo, incluye un lanzamiento y tu cabeza como objetivo

—Debes reconocer que no eres muy buena en esas cosas deportivas.

—Tu nariz, mi puño, ¿te suena?

—La sutilidad no es tu fuerte

—Ni el tuyo

Pasaron los jugadores de futbol y las porristas con sumo entusiasmo, Draco aún no se acostumbraba a aquello, le parecía desagradable y ridículo

—Estoy asqueado del espíritu estudiantil muggle

—Si fuera Quidditch no dirías lo mismo

—Oh dios mío venceremos —dice burlándose de las porristas mientras yo reía sinceramente divertida.

—Fue buena, por un momento pensé que estabas poseído por criaturas escolares del planeta exageración

—Todavía no, pero tendré que huir antes de que sean liberadas, ¿Te apuntas Granger?

—¿Faltar a clases? Aunque suena irresistiblemente rebelde, yo paso. —recuerdo mi voz cargada de sarcasmo y tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

—¿Y si te dijera que hay un motivo para mi locura?

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto el caballero elegante y distinguido que tienes enfrente requiera de una cita con la dama para algo muy interesante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso estropearía la sorpresa. —se negó a decirme siendo terriblemente encantador.

—Cuéntamelo Malfoy

—Deja que lo piense, no.

—Bien, si no me lo dices no voy a ningún sitio

—Oh pequeña Hermione, eres un encanto, pero de amigo a amiga de verdad, debes ir a clases de disimulo de interés.

—Oh gracias, pero créeme Draco, no me interesa

—Está bien, te interese o no, tienes diez segundos para que desaparezca por esa esquina, empezando desde ya. —señaló la esquina más cercana y caminó saliendo de mi vista. La curiosidad, duda, y anticipación me hicieron dejar de lado mi responsabilidad y fingida falta de interés, en cuanto doble la esquina lo encontré recargado esperándome, con ambas manos extendidas contando con los dedos.

—¡Seis segundos!, ¿Seis?, vamos, ¿No tienes orgullo? Yo habría llegado a ocho.

—Te odio

Lo seguí y después de bastante rato y de un infortunado incidente tenía que desahogarme.

—Esto no es una sorpresa Malfoy, es una caminata por una carretera desierta

—Ya estamos cerca

—¿Recuérdame porque venimos andando? ah claro a Draco Malfoy aún se le olvida el pequeño detalle del combustible

—Podrías disfrutar del paisaje y dejar de quejarte

—Arriesgo mi futuro faltando a clase para hacer fila en una oficina de correos y caminar 10 km cargando un maldito paquete, si claro estoy disfrutando bastante.

—El paquete lo llevo yo, además podrías ayudar

—A cargar, si claro

—Podrías hacer algo de provecho, algo como entrar en acción.

—¿Te refieres a un homicidio?

—Algo como estirar el pulgar —me dijo imitando la seña que se hace cuando se pide un aventón. La realidad es que durante sus primeros años Draco tenía restringido el uso de la magia así que no podía aparecerse, y como se empeñaba en no arruinar la sorpresa, tampoco me revelaba el sitio para que yo pudiese trasladarnos.

—Así y ¿Qué más? ¿Tal vez levantarme la falda y fruncir los labios con una pose sexy para un camionero ardiente? Hazlo tu cerdo sexista

—Yo no soy sexista soy pragmático, una de las grandes verdades de la vida es, que una mujer junto a una carretera aunque lleve el ceño fruncido como tú, tiene más posibilidades de detener un coche que un hombre

—Dado que soy la única con pulgares disponibles supongo que me toca actuar

—Supones bien, ahí viene uno.

Para nuestra suerte el coche era piloteado por un viejecito de aspecto tierno que nos dejó a un kilómetro de nuestro destino, yo en ese momento no sabía cuánto más andaríamos vagando, cuando estaba por mandar al demonio a Draco llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en el medio de un maravilloso bosque, no entendía que hacíamos ahí.

—¿Eso es, esa es la sorpresa? —exclamé incrédula al ver la cabaña que aunque encantadora, no tenía idea de que significaba.

—¿No es precioso?

—Sí, fuera del trasfondo

—¿Qué trasfondo señorita sabelotodo?

—¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de la sutilidad horas antes?, bien, una cabaña en medio de la nada no es del todo sutil, no obtendrás lo que quieres Malfoy. —digo desconfiada, ser tan cercanos amigos en ese entonces me hacía desconfiar de la pureza de sus actos, el río meneando la cabeza.

—Pero tu si

—Explícate ya

—Tú reciente rompimiento tormentoso con la comadreja y constantes quejas sobre la falta de tranquilidad de la ciudad me han llevado a darte esto

—¿Me compraste una cabaña?

—Te alquile una cabaña, por un par de semanas.

—¿Me compraste una cabaña?

—Eso ya lo has dicho, la oferta no es eterna, así que a disfrutarla.

—¿Estaré sola en medio de la nada?

—Sí, aunque puedo venir a visitarte cuando no estés estudiando como loca ahí dentro, gozando de los libros de colección que te esperan en el pequeño librero del fondo, o conociéndote como nunca te has atrevido a hacerlo.

—¿Libros de colección?

—Sí, algo así como todos los escritos oficiales y no oficiales de tu amada Jane Austen.

—Draco eres increíble, veras, en cuanto pienso que he comenzado a comprenderte te las ingenias para hacer algo extravagante, que me desafía totalmente y de un modo que nadie puede imaginar ah — suspire y dejando atrás mi sonrisa entusiasta le mire tranquila —Por si no lo digo bastante, gracias.

—Ya iba siendo hora Granger, ya iba siendo hora.

—¿Y el paquete?

—Eso es mío, solo aproveche que tenía compañía para quitarme del pendiente y no hacer fila solo en la oficina de correos.

Un balón de fútbol soccer golpea mi cabeza obligándome a salir de mi maravilloso recuerdo, cuando las cosas estaban formándose. Debo admitirlo, estar enojada no me llevara a nada, no tenía por qué esconder mi celular y debía despertarme, no porque sea mi elfo domestico sino porque somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto llamado amor, en esta relación. Además ahora que sé que solo tendré el día de mañana libre, debo aprovecharlo al máximo, me pese o no, debo hacer las paces.

Se me ocurre algo, voy le compro un pequeño presente, lo envuelvo y vuelvo al apartamento. Desde que llego al edificio veo que su choche no está, debe estar conduciendo por ahí como suele hacerlo cuando discutimos o en su despacho ocultándose como yo en el trabajo.

Lo espero varias horas, pero no ha vuelto, no contesta mis llamadas, me acurruco en la cama con el regalo en mis brazos, esperándolo. Tratando de confiar en que está bien, en que estaremos bien.

Hola a todos.

Una vez más, gracias por pasarse por acá a leer esta nueva historia que Tony y yo les traemos con mucha emoción.

Quienes me leen de hace tiempo, sabrán que la escena entre Draco y Hermione en el tocador, es la más fuerte que he publicado hasta ahora, por lo que les piso me dejen sus comentarios, me digan que les pareció y cualquier cosa que me sirva para mejorar en ese aspecto y en cualquier otro de la historia.

Invitarlos a leer también Sálvame de mi misma, mi otro fic, publico el viernes 2/05/14 nuevo capítulo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
